Secrets
by violet-greenacre
Summary: Merlin is a woman although she has been brought up pretending to be male. Her magic and gender discovered in her village home Ealdor, Hunith sends Merlin to Camelot and to the destiny awaiting her.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

**A/N: Please let me know of any spelling/ grammatical errors I've been working on this for a lot of hours now, the words are starting to blur together.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call**

The sun shines brightly as I walk down the dusty path on my way to Camelot. It's been a long journey, my legs burn with the strain and the heat has forced me to consume most of my water. Hands holding my pack tight to my back I continue onwards up a slight bank. A warm breeze brushes against my skin bringing me no relief.

I miss home already though I am only a day's walk away now, it scares me to be somewhere so unfamiliar. Mother has sent me on this journey and I understand why. The magic that courses through me just like my blood has caused her more than a few problems whilst I was little and unable to restrain it. I understand as well the reason she believes it vital I keep my gender a secret. As she once told me, 'In this world of men there is no way for a woman to advance.' So ever since I was born I've been hiding as a boy/ man, I don't mind I am more than used to it now.

Hiding as a male became more challenging when my body started to grow into its natural feminine form. My body didn't care that I was hiding or that I now had to wear baggy clothes to make the changes less obvious. My chest caused the most problems, as Mother and I worked to find a way to hide me we were discovered by my friend Will. Although his checks flushed red and he quickly turned around, otherwise he didn't treat me any differently which was a big relief to me. I was happy that there was someone other than Mother in our village that knew of my gender and magic, Mother was not. It was shortly after she began arranging for my move to Camelot.

It took a while for all the arrangements to be made as letters travelled backwards between Mother and a man called Gaius. Gaius I found out later was the court physician and the man that I would be staying with once I arrived. Mother wrote a final letter to Gaius that travels with me, a thank you note I assume although it took her a while to write it.

We'd learnt whilst we awaited a reply once that if I took lots of thick bandages I could wrap them tightly around my chest; starting from the top and working slowly down, I could make them almost completely disappear. With the addition of my loose clothing; that had a slight disadvantage of making me appear as if I was awaiting a growth spurt, and my neckerchief I could appear male. Admittedly I appeared weak and most definitely a push over but I knew I was stronger than I looked and I had my magic to back me up if absolutely necessary. I have several neckerchiefs, I really like them as they keep my neck warm and help hide the top of my bandages. I have a few tops where it they aren't necessary but I don't wear them that often.

Once all was set we cut my hair a bit shorter than normal, then I bound my chest with lots of thick bandages, donned my loose clothing and neckerchief as was off with a tight hug goodbye. Packed away in the bag bouncing on my back are: as many of my clothes and neckerchiefs my pack would allow, a small ration of food, more bandages both thick and thinner ones, two pairs of shoes, lots of woollen socks and comfortable undergarments. My pack fit to bursting point I managed to attach a sleeping roll to the outside via the bags fastenings and my water pouch slung to the side, within easy reach should I need it.

The path widened as I grew closer to the citadel, a man in chainmail passed me on a horse causing me to smile. I knew I was about another few hours walk away once the path ventured next to a thick forest. I headed through it, the road ventured to the side however I've always had a love for the trees and nature surrounding me. The path I choose was clearly not a travelled one as parts of my root caused me to stumble. I was careful to avoid any damp areas as I didn't want to tread un-necessary mud into the place that would be my new home.

The trees began to thin out, pushing onwards to the sky I could now see ahead of me. Crouching down I filtered through the tiny branches as I entered a clear patch within the forest. Looking towards the direction I was headed I could not stop the smile that spread onto my face as I gazed upon the castle of Camelot for the first time. I rushed forwards not wanting to stop now I was so close a sense of excitement and nervousness bubbling within me.

Finally entering the first walls to the outer-city I notice to my surprise that the streets are not as crowded as I had expected them to be. A few individuals and small groups litter the streets as I navigate my way towards the citadel. As travel towards the inner-city the amount of people around me increases, although they appear to be sorting items or busying themselves with tasks. No one pays particular attention to me as I gaze around with wonder no doubt sparkling in my eyes.

As I cross the bridge to enter the inner-city I notice some of the guards blowing horns, the few people that are now scattered nearby rush forwards without running into the square. A slight grin on my face I notice a small crowd of people nestled around something. I make my way towards the crowd as drums are beaten, the crowd mutters as a man is escorted out by two guards. Worming my way closer; careful not to hit anyone with my pack, I finally see what everyone is gathered around. A man in a black hood and brown clothes stands upon a raised wooden platform, a thick block of wood is located in the centre a woven basket to its side. Guards stand with pikes rotated sideways to prevent anyone getting to close. These guards make a small gap for the man to be escorted onto the platform.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." A voice boomed, looking up I noticed a noble man standing on a balcony a gold crown identifying him as the King. Two men, one either side of the King were also stood upon the balcony they seemed on edge as their eyes scanned the crowd, their hands never leaving the blade secured to their sides. All three had red clocks on, the Pendragon crest visible on all but the Kings. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The King continued, I gulped at the word magic, a chill overcame me as I forced myself to not run away. I gripped my pack tightly as my body shook with nerves as the king continued. "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." The King named Uther nodded to the executioner.

As the man; Thomas, was forced to his knees I found my knees threatening to buckle. As I gazed at someone I should consider kin have his face pressed down to the block of wood, in a way so the woven basket was lying in wait for his head. I could not help but picture myself in his position, I would have to learn and quickly how to better control the magic within me. The executioner moved to Thomas' left hand side and raised his axe that shined in the dimming sunlight. The executioner paused, axe raised as he looked at Uther awaiting the signal. The drums continued to beat as Uther raised his hand, as Uther's hand reached the top of its lift the drums stopped and he dropped his hand. In the same instant the executioner lowered his axe, separating Thomas' head from his body cleanly at the neck. The crowd around me gasped as a sickening feeling rose from my stomach.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of Sorcery." Uther stated raising his arms in a welcoming gesture upon mentioning that Camelot was freed. "Let the celebrations begin." Uther concluded his hands falling as he began heading back into the castle.

Upon seeing the king leaving people began to filter away but a wail stopped people. An elderly woman filtered through the crowd. The crowd parted and Uther stopped, the woman was revealed in brown ragged clothing her face aged through years and the tears staining it seemed to age it further. She clutched at her dress, her mouth open in despair as she passed the raised platform and faced Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance!" The woman stated, her voice cracking with grief, a tear started to form in my eyes as she spoke. The woman pointed in the direction Thomas' body lay and voice breaking stated. "You took my son!" She gasped seeming to force herself on with what she wished to say. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Her voice gradually getting more distressed as fresh tears fell from her aged eyes. As she spoke her arm fell slowly down then bent to press against her stomach.

"Seize her!" Uther ordered, obviously no matter the circumstances he would not allow anyone to threaten his son.

The woman glanced around in a panicked state, before grasping a gem of some sort upon a long necklace. She muttered something, the words I couldn't really make out. My magic tingled, focusing in my hands as if readying for an attack. I'd not experienced this before so I curiously watched as she continued her muttering then looked upwards as a strong wind radiated upwards of her position. She seemed to dissolve into the wind, leaves blew with her as those surrounding her were forced backwards. The wind died down when she vanished completely, the tingling of my magic died down instantly apparently satisfied there was no threat. Whispered conversation erupted as everyone busied themselves with getting back to work or going about their business. I stood confused for a moment not knowing what to do. Pulling my pack tightly against my back again I wondered why my magic had reacted the way it had and tried to decide where I needed to go now.

I followed some ladies that seemed to be heading inside and encountered two guards stationed to an entrance towards the outer part of the castle. Trying to swallow my nerves and convincing myself that these people wouldn't know I had magic I approached the nearest guard. "Err. Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" I asked in a low tone mostly because of fear rather than remembering I'm meant to be a boy/ man. The guard gestured to the entrance they were guarding and I entered. Making my way down the corridor, heavy doors marked certain areas I had to open a few before someone directed me to door into a tower. Opening the heavy door I looked disbelievingly at some stone steps. Taking a few up I noticed a wooden sigh with 'Court Physician' carved into it with an arrow pointing to the first floor off to the side of the stairs. Taking the turn the walls closed in, not to an uncomfortable degree but just noticeably. There were a few more stairs then another corridor that started to the left. The first door was opened slightly and a strange aroma of herbs tickled my nose.

Sticking my head into the gap I see lots of bottles, books, equipment and ingredients dotted around the room. Knocking slightly, I push the door open fully as I question. "Hello?" I see lots of strange things laying on both sides as I enter. The strangest being a mask looking thing in the shape of a rabbit head. "Hello?" I ask again venturing further into the room. I notice a pot cooking on a contained fire so wonder where he could be. Looking up I notice a staircase leading up to a platform that is being used to store pots, books and other such things. I see a white haired man arranging something on the shelf in front of him. "Gaius?" I question then clear my throat when he doesn't react.

Gaius turns upon hearing me a small smile upon his face, something happens though and he's falling against the banister. It can't hold his weight and breaks, a small shocked noise issues from the man. My heart races and my magic reached out, slowing time just for him. Gaius' is still falling and my feet feel frozen in shock, I look around in a panicked state knowing in the back of my mind that if anyone was to walk in now I'd be beheaded before the night was out. I see a bed, defiantly the softest thing nearby and move it under him. I don't know how I can move things so easily, I've been able to do it for so long sometimes I have to remember to use my hands to do things. The bed slides under Gaius with just enough room to spare, as he hits time resumes its normal speed. He makes pained noises as the banister falls around him, Gaius huffs out a breath clearly relieved for the soft landing that he was not expecting.

Gaius struggles to right himself. "Huff. What did you just do?" He questions managing to sit upright.

"Erm..." I mutter, panic bubbles again as my magic readies itself to defend me.

"Tell me!" Gaius states in a voice that shows he won't take no for an answer, as he pushes himself from the bed.

Looking away I feel myself say none convincingly "I- I- I have no idea what happened." Gaius looks at me in disbelief then looks where he fell from.

"If anyone has seen that…" He states in a worried tone.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was just…" I started trying to come up with an explanation.

"I know what it was!" Gaius stated interrupting my failing attempts to cover myself. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" He finishes looking at me with an excited glint.

"Nowhere." I state truthfully in a panicked tone.

"So how is it you know magic?" He questioned again, fear was causing my palms to sweat, one wrong move and I'd end up sending this man I'd just saved flying.

I carefully tried to reign in my magic as I answered. "I don't!" It was the truth, though I knew I had magic and I could do a few things with it. I knew nothing of spells or how to control it very well.

Gaius panted, seemingly sensing that I wasn't telling him everything. "Where did you study? …Answer me!" He demanded.

I decided to stick to the truth as much as I could without revealing more about myself. "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." My voice was losing volume as fear started gripping it.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asked disbelievingly as he stepped closer towards me.

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned not knowing how else to get this conversation to end, part of me relieved that he hadn't realised I was a woman.

"The truth!" Gaius demanded.

Sighing internally I stated with no hesitation. "I was born like this!"

"That's impossible!" Gaius half scoffed. He looked around then asked the question I was expecting. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm…" I muttered as I pulled my pack from my back. "I have this letter." I mumble as I drag the note Mother had sent me with that we'd packed just behind my sleeping roll. Once I had it, I handed it directly into Gaius' hand.

He looked down at it with a slight confused expression. "I- I don't have my glasses." He stated in an irritated tone, although I realised he was irritated at himself more for not being able to read what I'd handed him.

"I'm Merlin." I stated a small smile catching the corners of my mouth.

Surprise flashed onto Gaius' face. "Hunith's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes!" I stated with relief, at least my guardian for my time here knew that I was female. Although no doubt he'd find out if he ever has to treat me. I breathed deeply calming myself down.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius stated looking slightly confused.

"It is Wednesday." I stated nervously.

"Ah, right then." Gaius looked slightly confused still then swapped to relieved. "You better put your bag in there." He continued motioning to the door at the far side of the room. I hadn't noticed I'd unconsciously tucked my pack under my left arm. My eyes flicked nervously from Gaius to the room and back again until I started walking towards the room.

Spinning around I spoke without thinking, panic very noticeably lacing my tone. "You- you won't say anything about, erm…" I gestured towards the balcony and bed.

Gaius nodded obviously knowing the reason for my panic. "No." I smiled slightly at him before turning slowly content to head into the room. I only taken a few steps when. "Although Merlin, I should say thank you." I smiled softly before escaping into the room.

By the time I'd finally but all my things into the storage items. I was careful to tuck away anything that I brought with me that was slightly feminine as I didn't want Gaius or anyone else to stumble upon them if he was looking for something. I had candles I'd set elite without realising it, exhausted from all the travelling and day's events I sat upon the bed to rest my tired limbs. Looking around the room again I noticed a small window and curious I stood and walked to it, standing onto a small stool then the side table so I'd be able to see out. Opening the window, the cool night air cooled me, a smile instantly found its way onto my face as I looked at Camelot in the moonlight, fires lighting some of the windows. I was still getting the idea that this was my home at least for a while into my head. Deciding the night air was cooling me a little too much I closed the window and stepped down from my momentary stool. My body ached, tiredness catching up with me I quickly changed into my night shirt, breathing a sigh of relief once I undid the tight bandages and lay down. Before long my heavy lids fluttered closed.

"Merlin… Merlin." A soft but demanding voice called. Groaning internally I forced my still tired lids open. Light flooded my room from the window that had blown slightly open sometime during the night. Looking around it took me a few minutes to place where I was, and why I was here. Realisation dawned on my sleepy brain as did the hum of over-worked muscles. Sitting up slowly I stretched and stared at the window hoping the light would allow me to wake up quicker. Once my brain pushed some of the sleep away I quickly dressed reminding myself of my bandages and that I should probably talk to Gaius, he likely had more than a few questions.

I pulled my coat on as I made my way down the stairs to where Gaius was pouring something into a wooden bowl. He glanced at me briefly before turning to walk towards the table. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He scolded pointing at the bucket on the table top.

My checks heated up as I realise I'd been too tired after I'd unpacked to consider that I hadn't washed myself. "Sorry." I apologised.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius stated motioning to the bowl he'd just poured what appeared to be porridge into, though it was a little more watery than I'd ever seen it. I picked up the spoon and sloshed the contents back into the bowl a feeling of unease overcame me. Gaius walked away from my side leaning over as he watched me fill my spoon again. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gaius' hand nock the bucket of water and it fell sideways. My head swished to the side, standing up on instinct as my magic tingled, reaching out to the bucket and water now froze in the air, most of the water hanging in the air outside of the bucket. I looked at Gaius as he looked at me and gasped, we looked back at the bucket and the magic released its hold of the time in that area, the water splashing away as the bucket clattered sounding out its collision.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius questioned feeling frightened I took half a step backwards.

"I don't know any spells." I stated whilst shaking my head from side to side.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius asked in a reassuring tone.

My voice cracked from the pressure in the room as I answered. "It just happens." Gaius looked back at the spill as I moved and grabbed the mob standing by the door and quickly mopped it.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He stated as he walked from the table picked up some items then back towards the table holding a glass bottle and a small poultice. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival…" he stated whilst placing the small poultice upon the table "and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." He finished placing the bottle down then pointing at it.

"Okay." I shyly stated whilst picking everything up.

"And here." Gaius kindly said whilst picking up a plate upon which a sandwich was placed. I smile at him as I pick the sandwich off the plate. "Off you go." Gaius states dismissively he takes the mop from me and I hear the plate clatter back onto the table as I walk towards the exit. "And Merlin!" catching me just as I placed my hand upon the door, I glance back towards him. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." I nodded as Gaius shook his finger at me.

Once out of Gaius' sight I ate the sandwich hungrily as I wandered through the corridors back to the main building. I asked people along the way where I could find the individuals I needed the servants, merchants or guards were all quite willing to help. I didn't risk asking anyone who looked more important, I still wasn't settled in yet and there were a lot more people here than Ealdor. Finally I found the people I was looking for. Lady Percival thanked me and asked me to pass on her thanks to Gaius, I promised I would. Sir Olwin didn't give me the time to warn him not to take all the remedy all at once, I made a mental note to tell Gaius that I had failed in that quest.

Tasks complete I decided to familiarise myself with the castle grounds more, I decided to start outside as there was less chance of ending up in a room I shouldn't be in. Walking into the courtyard I heard a man's voice arrogantly ask. "Where's the target?" Looking around I noticed a man probably a little younger than me holding some equipment and facing a small group of men.

The boy with the equipment; clearly a servant of some description, had brown dishevelled hair and green shirt and trousers that were tucked into brown boots. He looked tired and nervous as he gestured to the target that he'd obviously placed. "There, Sir?" He questioned seemingly unsure if he should answer.

"It's into the sun?" The voice from before mocked drawing attention to the man in front of the servant boy with some pieces of armour on his right arm, wrists and around his neck covering the top of his chest. Under which he was wearing a red shirt with a belt secured around the middle and some dark brown trousers that tucked into brown almost knee high boots. One thing that caught my attention with this arrogant man was his hair, it was a golden blonde that shined in the sun but at the same time seemed to radiate its own light. For a moment it took my breath away before I remembered where I was and moved of the path slightly to watch what was happening. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes from the blonde man for very long, and when he was within my sight my magic tingled like it expected something to happen.

"But it's not that bright." The servant boy stated snapping me back to reality.

"A bit like you, then?" The blonde man stated chuckling slightly.

The other men laugh as the servant boy gestures with his head away from the sun as he asks. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The blonde nods slightly and turn to his gang and mutters something I can't quite make the words out to them. The serving boy having picked up the target, bent under the weight of the thing begins moving it to the location required by the blonde man. I watch as the blonde man prepares a dagger in his right hand and throws it at the still moving target and the serving boy behind. The boy grunts from the force, stopping momentarily and looking at the dagger embedded in the target he says with a fearful voice. "Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop!" The blonde man demands, I frown at the man. It was obvious the boy had problems moving the target, yet here he was making it even harder for the boy. The boy grunted with the effort of shifting the target further away, concern clearly etched upon his face.

"Here?" The boy questioned seemly scared of the answer.

"I told you to keep moving!" The blonde man orders with a dismissive wave, he picks up another dagger and throws it at the stationary boy who manages to raise the target to protect himself just in time. "Come on! Run" The man laughs out at the very scared boy. I watch as the boy shuffles to the left with the target, not really able to run with it. The blonde man throws another dagger and chuckling says. "Do you want some moving target practice?" Aiming the question at the men behind him who are just chuckling amongst themselves.

The boy switches hands and starts running to the right, panting hard and shaking his left arm out as if in slight pain. The blonde throws another dagger and it is clear to me that the boy really doesn't have much strength left as he switches to the left again. The boy is practically falling over his own feet as his legs look ready to buckle under the weight, the blonde seeing none of this throws another dagger. The force caused the boy to stumble the target rolling away as it comes to a rest right in-front of me. I see the boy shoot a scared look at the blonde and attempt to pick the target back up.

I place my foot on the edge of it to stop him the boy looks up to me, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, his hands red, his breathing laboured. I look down at the boy with a concerned smile. "Hey, come on, that's enough." I stated hoping he'd realise how hurt the servant boy was from the workout.

The blonde whipped around once my first word was out and looked at me in confusion. "What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I stated trying to also ignore the way my magic tingles underneath my skin as he addressed me.

The blonde seemed confused as he walked towards me, my heart pounding so loud I could hear it and my magic tingling so wildly I was scared lightning would erupt on my skin. "Do I know you?" The blonde questioned as he continued to walk towards me.

"Er, I'm Merlin." I introduced myself, sticking my right hand out as I'd been taught to. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the servant boy standing up.

"So I don't know you." The blonde stated dismissively as he stopped just before his body collided with my hand. The blonde kept eye contact with me, staring me down.

"No." I replied, dropping my arm.

"Yet you called me 'friend'." The blonde questioned with a touch of uncertainty.

Smiling slightly at him, I gave him a quick look over as I allowed my annoyance to speak for me. "That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." The blonde arrogantly replied a slight smirk on his lips, that didn't cause my heart to flutter slightly.

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I scoffed as I started to walked away choosing to escape before he noticed my checks slowly heating up.

The blonde laughed slightly. "Or I one who could be so stupid." He mocked.

I stopped, my rain having an internal battle with itself about what to do. I know I should lay low, I've got secrets that need to be kept and being in the centre of attention isn't going to help me keep them. Or to stand up to this man who clearly needs someone to stand up to him. My mind decided to face him, probably a decision I'd regret later, but that was for later me to worry about.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" The blonde asked in an irritating tone, my magic flaring as he said my name. As he talked I heard him walking towards me again, my magic seemed to control my body for a moment and then I realised I was turned to face the man who was causing my magic to react in such a way.

The blonde man stopped a lot closer to me this time and I had to gulp slightly before answering. "No."

"Would you like me to help you?" The blonde enquired the smirk still upon his lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I heard myself say, so much for a low profile I mentally scolded myself.

The blonde laughed. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." I stated somewhat coldly, I was surprised my magic wasn't visible from the sensation it was giving me, I could almost feel it in the air.

"Be my guest!" The blonde said with a chuckle in his voice, he took a step back and raised his arms with his palms facing upwards seemingly to suggest I give him a shot. "Come on! Come on!" He leaned slightly towards me. "Come oooooon." Before I could stop or reason with myself I felt my magic focus my right hand into a fist and watched as I swung towards him.

The blonde caught my arm easily, after all I'm not used to throwing hits. He twisted my arm within his grasp and pulled in behind my back. He leaned against me as he mockingly told me. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

Gasping slightly in pain my retort issued before I'd time to think of it. "What, who do you think you are? The King?" I heard my tone, I'd practically spat out my words.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He replied just as viciously. I felt a force against the back of my knees and they had no chance but to submit.

Two guards rushed forwards and escorted me away, another come and dispersed the crowd that we'd gathered. The guards had a very rough handle on me and moved me quickly to a cell under the castle. They threw me in none too kindly and I wondered how I'd get out of this. 'Way to go Merlin, look what you've got yourself into now!' I mentally scolded myself.

The night was a cold one without covers and only some scattering of hay and my jacket to keep me warm. I'd taken my neckerchief off to use as a tiny cushion, though I didn't dare chance removing my chest wrap so the night hadn't been a comfortable one. "Merlin… Merlin." The voice sounded jarring me awake, it sounded irritated. The second time it sounded I jumped slightly and scurried away from the spot in the floor my name seemed to be issuing from. "Merlin…" The voice sounded again, curious I went back to where I'd slept and but my ear against the floor.

"Merlin!" A concerned Gaius stated as the door to my cell opened. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face upon seeing Gaius. "Ah. You never cease to amaze me!" He started pacing back and forth. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius scolded.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, I really was.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Gaius stated in a relieved tone, he glanced at my top and I realised I hadn't yet put on my neckerchief.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I said happily though Gaius looked disapprovingly at my happiness. "I won't forget this." I state.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius seriously adds.

Gaius walks out as a guard enters, not giving me time to pick up my neckerchief I'm dragged from the cell. I only hope that nobody sees the top of my bandages, I'm taken to the stocks where the city dwellers are already awaiting me. Another guard opens the stock and I'm forced into place, my hands remain are shackled and the locks placed on the stocks so I can't escape. "Oh, no." I mumble to myself as the guards move and the pelting begins. I force my magic back, not allowing it to do as it normally does and protect me. If I had more control over it I'd have allowed it to soften the blows but that something I'll have to work on in secret. As the people are laughing and throwing rotten fruit at me I see Gaius walking past laughing. "Thanks!" I yell after him, he waves my neckerchief at me and I smile slightly.

The buckets temporarily empty the children run away to go find more rotten food to throw at me. A lady in a red dress with a white under dress that has long sleeves and a red cloak approaches me. I can't help but admire how pretty she is as she nears. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She states softly.

"Right. I'm Merlin." I reply twisting my left hand so I can shake hers. For a maid she has soft hands, she giggles slightly at the awkward handshake. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen stated encouragingly.

"It was stupid." I mutter.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen continued seemingly off in her own world.

"Oh, I- I can beat him." I scoff.

"You think?" Gwen questioned glancing over me. "Because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows." She continued.

"Thanks." I stated in an annoyed tone, if she'd know I was a woman she wouldn't expect muscles of me. Then again, I'm glad she doesn't at least that means for now my gender secret remains known only to Gaius.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm… Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and… well…" Gwen stated trying to not hurt my feelings, although she couldn't know that I really wasn't that bothered.

"What?" I questioned, allowing her to continue.

"You don't look like that." She stated whilst shaking her head slightly to enforce the fact.

I looked to both sides and motioned with my left hand for her to come closer. She leaned forward and took half a step in my direction as I muttered. "I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughs as she stands straight again, seeming to compose herself. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"What? You think so?" I stated unbelievingly.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen concludes.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, she nods and makes an approving humming noise. I notice the children coming back so I want to finish our chat. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." I state pointing at the children lining up with their now full baskets. Gwen runs in-front of me, I issue a small wave in her direction as the pelting begins again.

When my time in the stocks is over, Gaius comes to get me. Bringing with him my neckerchief so I won't have to worry about my display of bandages on the way back to the lab. When we arrive he usurers me into my room were a tub of warm water awaits. He tells me not to be too long as dinner will be ready soon. I shout my thanks through the door. After my bath I quickly re-dress as the air has a bit of a chill to it, also the smell of food filtering through my door is beginning to cause my stomach to grumble. As I exit my room Gaius is just placing the food upon the table.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius jokingly asks as I sit down to eat.

"I know you're still angry with me." I reply with a slight laugh.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." He stated with a slight tinge of concern.

"Yes." I agree.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius enquired.

I rolled my eyes slightly because of what she'd said. "That I was special." I replied honestly.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." He admiringly states.

Confused I ask "What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was… elemental, instinctive." He noted.

Sighing I asked the question that had been bugging me in the stalls. "What's the point if it can't be used?"

Gaius seemed to sense my distress and nodded his understanding. "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." He informed.

"Did you ever study magic?" I questioned curiously.

Gaius guarded himself with his reply. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why" I enquire, not used to being able to have a conversation about magic, even though it was a somewhat guarded conversation.

"People used magic for the wrong end at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius informed me.

My heart sped, such creatures of magic can't have been defeated easily, surely some escaped or something, nervously I asked. "What? All of them?" I mentally begged him to reply no.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." I nodded my agreement and quickly ate the food Gaius had prepared. Once I was finished I grabbed the bottle Gaius placed on the table and after he told me where Lady Helen would be I happily went about my mission.

Arriving I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I timidly opened the door, to see no one in the chamber. I noticed that the mirror on the vanity desk facing the door had a cover over it, but the cover had fallen off one of the corners of the mirror, I briefly wondered why she would decide to cover something that would help her get ready. Deciding it didn't matter at least not for the purpose I was there I placed the bottle upon the vanity desk. I was just about to leave when a straw doll looking thing caught my attention, curious I picked it up.

My magic hummed in my fingertips, I scowled slightly but placed in back down after realising it was just straw. A book covered in a cloth caught my attention then, I uncovered the book to see a very detailed front but no apparent title some string connected it. What caught my attention was all the pages stuffed within it, I turned it over in my hands.

I heard a door clatter closed and I quickly placed the book back upon the desk and the cloth over it, turning around I came face to face with a very beautiful woman. She could only be the Lady Helen, she didn't seem like a singer to me but looks were deceiving I guess.

She looked at me confused then eyed the desk behind me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"An… I-" I turned around and picked the bottle up from the table. "I was asked to deliver this" I replied, handing her the bottle for her voice. I smile at her, she looks a little confused and spooked, most likely because she didn't expect anyone to be in her room when she returned. She smiled an uneasy smile back, taking that as my leave to go, I walked around her and left her to her preparations.

As I was making my back towards Gaius' chambers I decided to take the long route through the market stalls as I liked the friendly faces, even though I didn't stop to talk to anyone. As I was walking I noticed the golden glow of hair that could only belong to Arthur Pendragon. I sighed and kept my head down hoping he'd be content enough that I'd been punished for my earlier 'crime'.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He enquired. Evidently he wanted to humiliate me further so I forced myself not to resort and to continue walking. "Aw, don't run away!" Arthur sighed.

My pride wouldn't allow this to continue, I stopped dead in my tracks. "From you?" I questioned in an annoyed tone.

I could hear him walking closer, my magic knew he was near and began to buzz in excitement. He sighed when I replied. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Shaking my head slightly I retorted. "Look, I've told you you're an ass." I began to turn, resisting the urge to laugh when I noticed his slightly confused expression. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Arthur took a few steps forwards then looked back at the men who were with him. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" I teased.

Arthur laughed causing a warm feeling to settle in my stomach. "I could take you apart with one blow." He mocked whilst gesturing to me.

Apparently my mind having learnt nothing of my previous encounter with the Prince decided to reply without completely thinking through what it would say. "I could take you apart with less than that." I mentally slapped myself for such a smug reply, this was going to end with me in the stocks again.

"Are you sure?" Arthur questioned, my magic had control again as my arms quickly rid themselves of my jacket, the chilled air easily penetrating the fabric of my shirt. He laughed at this, once my jacket and neckerchief were on the floor he grasped the mace his guards handed him and threw it at me. "Here you go big man." I wasn't completely prepared for it so I dropped it on the floor. I hurried to pick it up as Arthur was handed another. "Come on, then." He taunted as he swung his mace in a circle to his side and above his head as he narrowed the gap between us. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He gloated dropping his mace to his side once more.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" I teased.

Arthur snorted. "You can't address me like that." He informed shaking his head at me.

"I'm sorry. H- How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" I questioned throwing in a little bow to amuse myself.

Arthur looked back at the guards who were chuckling, then turned to face me once more swinging his mace above his head as he did so. With the distance now between us I had to duck to avoid the hit, if what he said was true he had experience and strength on his side. I seemed to have magic and speed, though I'm smaller than him I know I have quick feet, the magic tingling through my muscles makes them even faster whenever I wish it.

Backing up Arthur takes another swing that I manage to dodge. Whilst he's swinging himself back around to send another attack my way I increase the distance between us. The mace felt foreign in my hand, I was observing Arthur's swings; mostly so I could avoid them, but a small part of me was making notes of how to handle the mace. I managed to create quite a wide gap between us, Arthur seemed slightly content to show off his skills. "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur encourages as I continue to back up, not rally taking note of where I'm going. Arthur climbs onto a cart and my mace becomes stuck in some piece of a merchant's stall that is hanging. I can't get it loose as Arthur advances; steeping off the cart, as he swings I abandon my borrowed mace and he hits a wooden support that causes the cart to make me lose my balance slightly and I'm surprised when I don't fall to the ground.

I find myself backed against some fruit and vegetables the merchant is trying to sell, Arthur swings at me again and I force myself to swing over the table top. Arthur's mace hits a fruit that squirts its juices with a squelch noise. Looking at the fruit I bolt to the side trying to think of something to help myself with. Arthur jumps over the table with ease and backs me up until I fall against some flour bags leaned against a door. Arthur chuckles "You're in trouble now."

Trying to right myself I mutter "Oh God." Looking around as Arthur menacingly swings his mace around I notice some corn cutters to his right, focusing upon them I in-vision what I want them to do. I feel my magic tingle in my eyes as it rushes to do my bidding. The blades cross over each other and Arthur's mace catches on them, he looks back in surprise and I use the time it takes him to release his mace to escape from the corner I was in. I don't get very far, the stall abound us confiding my possible options.

Arthur is annoyed now I can see it in his eyes, he spins his mace faster above his head as well. His anger and embarrassment causing a menacing aura. Looking around again I cause a box to move forward the same second Arthur puts his foot forward causing the box to hit his shin. Arthur cries out in pain, I feel a smirk upon my lips. Moving behind another stall table, I duck as he swings causing him to break some eggs that are laid upon the counter. Whilst crouched down behind the table I see a rope and crawl it forwards and pull it taught with my magic just at the right time for Arthur to trip over it and fall into a sack. He drops his mace in the process, my magic hums ready and waiting the adrenaline pumping through my body adds fuel to its excitement.

I make my way towards Arthur, picking his fallen mace up in the process. In the time it takes me he's on his feet again easily evading my clumsy swings. "Do you want to give up?" I question, the adrenaline causing me to think I'll get away with this if I can win.

"To you?" Arthur scoffs, making it clear he won't give in.

I keep forcing him backwards, swinging the mace. "Do you? Do you want to give up?"

Arthur steps backwards his foot catching in a bucket by happy accident, he falls against the sacks I'd fallen onto earlier. A brief look of concern and confusion flashes across his face as his breath is forced from him at the speed of his fall. I smirk to myself content, until I spot Gaius in the crowd, his disappointment shines in his eyes which causes me to freeze up. An attack hits my back I turn to see him armed with a broom. Arthur hits my legs and my head and I fall to the ground, he spins the broom around in his hand and then makes a gesture of sweeping as I moan in pain.

Two guards pick me up, presumably to drag me to the jail cell again. "Wait." Arthur orders. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." He dismisses the guards, walking next to me he gives me an evaluating look. "There's something about you, Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it." He states glancing me up and down a few times. I shy away from him, hiding hoping he won't see anything that will reveal either of my secrets.

Avoiding Gaius I retraced my steps and picked up my items from the floor where I'd dropped them. I hunched over as a pain radiated through m back and I felt the once tight bandages slipping down, apparently loosened during the fight. I practically ran back to Gaius' chambers, when I entered I heard the door open shortly after it had closed after my speedy entrance.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius questioned, annoyance and concern noticeable in his voice.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I answered simply stopping where I stood as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius scolded.

I turn around at that, annoyed Gaius didn't seem to realise what I could do. "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" I questioned.

"Then by now, you should be know how to control yourself!" Gaius stated.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?!" I paused momentarily, mother's words echoing through my head again. I agreed there really was no room for women in this world of men, why'd I have to be a woman? It was hard enough bring rejected just for having magic, but on top of that if it was revealed I'm a woman people will start saying I need to find myself a husband, someone to protect me. Like I can't protect myself. "I'm just a nobody, and I always will be." I left the fact that if people found out my gender I'd been even more of a nobody unsaid, I'm sure he knew. "If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I concluded. It was the truth, magic had been my only constant in this world that would reject me for everything I am. My magic seemed to be the only thing that didn't care if I was special, powerful, a woman dressed as a man or afraid of what awaited me in life. If I couldn't use the one gift that had been my constant support then I really could see no reason to continue through this torture.

I retreat to my room, not even bothering to kick off my shoes or remove my slipping bandages I collapsed upon the bed. Ready to cry, I was laying on my front, though it's harder for me to breathe like this the pain in my back was worse. I feel tears falling down my face as I reached the conclusion in my head that I was practically worthless and that I can't do anything!

My door opens and I hear Gaius sigh, likely as he takes in my pathetic image right now. "Merlin?" He questions soothingly. "Sit up. Take your shirt off." Gaius instructs within physician mode as he crosses my room and places his medical basket on my bedside table.

I moan as I force myself upright, sitting on the edge of the bed next to were Gaius has stationed himself. I struggle pulling the shirt over my head, the loose bandages snagging at it causing the fabric to rub against the bruises that now dot my skin. Knowing Gaius will have to work under my bandages as well I leave them for him to move. Slipping my shirt fully over my head I hold the fabric against my chest, a lifetime of not allowing anyone other than my mother see my body has made me nervous about it. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" I questioned.

Gaius sighed as he faced me, he must have chosen not to say anything about the fact that I didn't need to hide my body from him as he was a physician. "No." He answered seriously. He began tending to the bruises and scratches I could feel on my back, moving my loose bandages only when he needed to.

I asked him the question that has been plaguing my mind for many years now. "I'm not a monster, am I?" I tried to add a jokey tone to my voice but it just sounded more broken to me.

Gaius moves his hand from his treatment and I look at him, he looks directly into my eyes and says the words I've been longing to hear. "Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." I practically beg ensuring to keep his eyes locked on mine.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius suggested.

Turning away I mumbled. "If you can't tell me, no one can." I stare straight ahead of me, still clutching my shirt close to my chest, a single tear falls down my check. I listen as bottles rattle then Gaius hands me a small cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." I drink it down and hand him it back, Gaius pats my leg twice in a comforting gesture and packs his stuff to let me sleep for the night.

The dim moonlight for some reason wakes me just as the voice calls to me once more. "Merlin… Merlin…" Sitting up I decide it's now or never to find this voice. I push my shoes on, pick up my coat and head out. Not taking the time to secure my chest, it's the middle of the night. No one will look at me long enough to care, besides the muscles in my back are still sore from the pain earlier.

Slipping down into the lab I spot Gaius sleeping soundly upon the bed, slipping my coat on fully I rush to the door. A tinkling noise informs me I've nocked something on my journey. I don't turn fast enough and it crashes to the floor, I look in suspense at Gaius. He mutters, rolls onto his side and pulls his covers but otherwise he doesn't stir. I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding. All ready to head out to find the voice I glance at Gaius again, taking a small step forward I reach out with my magic and pull his covers over his frame for him. Smiling to myself I quickly leave before I accidently awaken him.

As I cross the courtyard the voice calls to me again, it seems to know I'm on my way as it sounds expectant. Heading down into a part of the jail I spot two guards playing dice, with a casual few flicks of magic I cause the dice to roll away from them. They both go to retrieve them, I grin internally as I rush part the post they will shortly return to. Grabbing one of the torches that had rested on the wall behind one of the guards and quickly lighting it from the flame close by.

A corridor ventured off, downwards where I suspected this voice was originating from, as if to confirm my theory it called once again. This time the voice seemed to echo off the walls of this corridor. The darkness ahead was frightening, but I had to know what was here, what it was that demanded my attention. Gripping the torch tightly I stepped into the darkness, down and down the staircase travelled. If I was glad of one thing it was that it was a single pathway leading seemingly ever onwards but at least no side passages distracted me from my destination.

The flight of stairs actually wasn't as long as the dark made it appear, then the corridor levelled out and turned left, the floor was ramped downwards slightly, stone ruins were located to the side just ahead that forced me back to the right. Continuing down the corridor I finally arrived a wrought iron gate covered in cobwebs, what surprised me was that the gate was open, no lock or sticky webs to deal with I mentally sighed in relief.

The voice continued to call my name as I stepped through the gateway and a laugh echoed of the walls of the cave that I now found myself standing within. I noticed I was on a ledge so shuffled away from the edge. The voice continued to laugh, the voice surrounding me from all directions. My magic tingled trying to locate the voice. "Where are you?" I questioned the space before me.

A whooshing noise sounded loudly as the creature I instantly identified as a dragon flew forwards, a chain chinking as he moved. He was beautiful, golden outer scales fading to just off whit down his middle. His voice echoed not just within the walls but within my very self. "I'm here!" He stated, he looked me up and down giving me a chance to familiarise myself with his form, when he judged he's waited long enough he continued. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I enquired, curious beyond wondering.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The dragon continued laying down upon his rock.

"So there is a reason." I asked excitedly, for the first time I may be able to get some answers.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon answered.

Confused I replied. "Right." In my head I was attempting to see how this linked to what I had asked.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon continues, seemingly ignoring my confusion.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I stated.

"Everything." The dragon said dismissively. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon emphasised the 'you' in both sentences.

"No." I contradicted. "No, you've got this all wrong." I intended to correct him.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The dragon corrected me.

Getting irritated I allowed my irritation to taint my voice. "But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." I told the dragon seriously.

He chuckled, the rocks rumbling with its echo deep in the distance. "None of us can chose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." He stated.

"No." I started shaking my head. "No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I continued disbelievingly.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." The dragon stated. I blinked in confusion, he lifted himself off the rock he'd been laying upon, stretching his wigs he flapped and shot upwards.

"Wait!" I shouted at him. "Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" I stated but he was gone, I sighed clearly this dragon would cause more headaches than he might be worth.

I shuffled back to my room, easily distracting the guards again, blowing out and replacing the torch to where I found it. I entered my room without further incident, kicked my shoes off not caring where they flew and crawled under my covers.

All too soon came a shout from an annoyed physician. "Oi!" I looked up at him sleepily. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" He questioned.

My brain still awaking from sleep I muttered out. "It just happens."

Gaius gave a disapproving look. "By magic?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Yes. Well, you can clean it up without magic." He told me throwing some of my trousers at me. "And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel." I nodded as Gaius gestured a pouch in his hand. "And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." He handed the pouch to me then turned to leave.

Looking around a mumbled under my breath. "Mmm, know the feeling. Upon saying this Gaius tossed some more of my things at me.

Dressing I was careful to tighten my bandages a bit more that usual so they wouldn't work themselves loose if anything should occur. I decided to wear one of my shirts that I didn't need my neckerchief with, the first one I found happened to be a dark blue. Fastening my belt around my middle and donning a clean pair of brown trousers, shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my coat. Gaius handed me a sandwich as I rushed out telling him I'd tidy my room once I was back.

I rushed through the halls, quickly finishing my food and climbing to the room Gaius told me was the Lady Morgana's. I didn't get to knock the door had been left slightly open and she stood before me, she didn't see me but for a moment I was frozen by how beautiful she was. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." She spoke her voice like chimes as she walked behind her changing screen. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana asked, I looked at the pouch in my hand and scanned the room with uncertainty.

Morgana began to undress awaiting me who she assumed was her maid servant to pass the dress she'd asked for. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" She questioned as I placed the dress upon her screen. "Well does it?" He asked again, concern in her voice. I made a disagreeable mumble noise, using my higher range for the first time in a while. I shrugged to myself trying to work a way out of this situation.

The Lady Morgana apparently happy to have received a reply continued her chat to 'Gwen'. "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." She sadly states as I wander in a crouch back towards the door. "So do you know what that means?" She asked, I made the same disagreeable mumble noise showing that I didn't know what she meant. Morgana seemed confused, "Where are you?" She enquired.

The Lady was turning so I picked up the cloak on the table in-front of me and covered my face and issued a quick "Here."

"It means I'm going by myself." Peeking through the neck hole of the cloak I noticed she'd turned around again so shuffled back more towards the door. "I need some help with this fastening." Panic stirs within me, I am not familiar with dresses much less fancy fastenings. I hope for a miracle as if Morgana looks over now she'll see a strange 'man' with a scared look, with her maid servant nowhere in sight she'll come to the correct conclusion that I handed her that dress. I'd likely be in the stocks before I could say 'biscuits'. "Gwen?" Morgana questions.

"I'm here." The soft voice of Gwen starts from behind me, quickly I whisper to Gwen what her mistress is after and hand her the pouch for Morgana's nightmares. I quickly exit, having completed my job.

Later I accompany Gaius to the feast, we go to work. To ensure that no one at the feast needs a physician's assistance. However that though leaves my mind as I notice Arthur fooling around with his friends, he glances around and gulps. I look in the direction he is facing and see the Lady Morgana. She's wearing a different dress than the one I handed her it's beautiful and suits her perfectly, I feel my mouth hang open as she walks past, unable to keep my eyes from her.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius scolds. I agree but cannot stop myself looking at, secretly wondering if I'd ever look that good in a dress.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" A voice asked, I managed to tear my eyes away to see Gwen standing beside me. The room flooded back into focus, I notice now that Arthur is talking to Morgana and others nearby to her.

"Yeah." I agreed, trying my best to disguise my jealousy as lust as a man would feel.

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen stated with pride.

"No!" I replied in shock.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen asked, I felt my heart race as the momentary image of marrying Arthur flashed in my mind.

"Oh, come on, Gwen." I chuckled. "I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." I joked feeling my pulse race as I began to realise maybe I liked that type of man as well.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She corrected me.

I chuckled slightly. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." I state. 'There are times I wish I was.' I think to myself.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously." Gwen rushed to say a slight blush filtering into her cheeks. "Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." She reassured emphasising the 'like you' part. Guilt swirled within as I realised I might end up hurting Gwen or other women because of my secret. I'll try to be more obvious that my interests don't lie within women, a cold sweet overcame me briefly as I wondered if she'd figured my preference to men.

I mentally shook my head, 'there's no way.' I convinced myself. "Thanks." A tad sarcastically to Gwen. We both turned away to continue our work.

The horns sounded as everyone scurried into place, Uther finally arrived at the feast walking down the middle of everyone, then turned to address them. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The crowd applaud as Uther makes his way to his seat. Once Uther sits the rest of the room follows his example and prepares to listen to the legendary voice.

Lady Helen stands upon a slight raised platform that is for the entertainment, straightening out her dress she awaits quite. As the music plays the crowd quietens, no one wanting to miss a note. She begins to sing in a language that sounds familiar but I don't understand the words. My magic buzzes, as a breeze from nowhere catches a ribbon from the Lady's dress. As she continues to sing the light in the room seems to dim, taking a few steps forward she steps off the platform. The unusual breeze picks up slightly as she raises her arms. My magic is practically bubbling against my skin, rushing through me so quickly I realise something must be wrong. Looking at the audience I notice several members have fallen asleep and more are nodding off, a quick glance at the head table confirms the Pendragons are also being effected.

My magic moves my hands to block my ears, a tingling sound issuing as the magic wills itself just out of my skin. Hovering against my ears, I see Lady Helen's mouth continue to move as her song of sleep continues but I hear none of it. The candles behind Lady Helen extinguish themselves as cobwebs begin to rapidly appear on the tables and over the sleeping people, the food rooting, the candles extinguishing. I realise this isn't a sleep song, it's likely a death spell.

I cast worried glances at Arthur as her seems to be the one that Lady Helen is aiming her song towards. The cobwebs thicken, making everything seem to age about a hundred years or so. Lady Helen advances closer and closer to the top table as I panic wondering how to help. She puts her right hand to her left sleeve and pulls out a dagger, now my magic is really buzzing. I feel a wall being built up from me to in front of Arthur but I know that would be too obvious and I'm not sure how effective it would be. I glance around finally noticing that Lady Helen is standing a little off from directly under a chandelier. Without thought my eyes fizzle with the magic focused upon the chandelier, the connection between the chandelier and the chain releases its grip and the light comes falling downwards.

Lady Helen, hearing the strange noise of metal clanking above her looks up, her arm all ready to throw the dagger at the prince. She instead covers her head and takes a small step away knowing by instinct what to do. The chandelier still catches her though not as fully as originally it would have, Lady Helen thuds to the floor. The tingling noise stops and I can finally move my hands away from my ears, deathly silence greats me as I release a sigh of relief. Looking at the head table I watch the Pendragons begin to wake, as well as the rest of the room they all seem confused about the cobwebs now covering them. Uther stands up, trying to make sense of what has happened.

He sees the Lady Helen trapped beneath the chandelier although she no longer looks like Lady Helen. Her hair and visible skin have ages and greyed. Arthur stands up to see what Uther is looking at as well. The woman's face lifts and I recognise it as the lady who lost her son on my first day here. She forces her upper body up so she can see better, not seeming to care that her lower body does not twitch nor follow her. She grabs the dagger that was laying inches away from her right hand, and throws the dagger with deadly aim at Arthur.

My body somehow reacts before my magic, I'm already running to Arthur as my magic slows time for the room. Uther makes a slow turn in an attempt to do something but I'm already there, grapping Arthur's shoulder and dragging him towards me. We fall onto the floor on our sides as the dagger embeds itself within the chair Arthur was just sat within. We both look at the chair in disbelief, Arthur sits up realising what could have happened. We stand as a wheezy sigh issues and a body collapses to the floor, the woman's body final gave in. I gasp in fear, I'm glad I managed to save Arthur but I can't calm my heart down after holding him so close against me.

Arthur looks at me in shock and Uther walks towards me, grasping Arthur in I imagine shock. I run my hand through my hair as I try to calm myself down. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther thanked and ordered.

"Oh, well…" I started not knowing how to talk to the king, or how to think with Arthur's confused but thankful face glaring at me, bowing slightly I placed my hands behind my back. Squeezing my arms in a reminder to behave myself or I'd wind up dead, debt or no debt.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther informed me.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." I struggled to breathe out as I glanced at the floor, not daring to meet the king's eyes.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." The king insisted excitement and gratitude evident in his tone.

"Well…" I shrugged I could no longer deny him but I did not attempt to make a suggestion of what he could reward me.

Uther clapped his hand onto Arthur's shoulder who looked at his father in a strange way. "You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther decreed releasing Arthur from his grasp.

The room clapped as I heard Arthur moan. "Father!" I see Gaius' face look at me happily.

The room emptied, the guests promised another feast tomorrow to make up for the turn out of this one. I stared at Arthur for a moment silently wondering how I could be his manservant. This was going to be a challenge, whilst I was wondering to myself Arthur excused himself and told me he'd call on me when he needed me, I nodded my agreement.

I sat at the desk in my room wondering how long my secrets would stay hidden with my new job. A knock sounded on my door and Gaius let himself in, he was carrying something wrapped within a red cloth. "Seems you're a hero." Gaius stated.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I questioned.

"No." Gaius stated in a matter of fact tone. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He asked as if I'd forget an event from a few days ago.

"But… that was magic." I reply unsure.

Gaius nods pleased that I was keeping up. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." He informed.

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." Gaius said.

"Oh, no." I chuckled.

Nodding Gaius added. "Perhaps that's its purpose."

I sighed heavily as I repeated what the dragon had told me. "My destiny." An irritated and bored tone issuing.

"Indeed." Gaius looked at me then grabbed the cloth covered item from under his arm and said. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He finished handing the book to me.

Moving the cloth aside I was greeted with a normal looking leather bound book with two latches upon its side. I looked at Gaius in confusion but he just smiled at me. I unlatched the book and opened the book to a random page. Turning a few more pages I realised what this book was and smiled at Gaius. Snorting slightly I exclaimed. "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius proclaimed in a soft voice.

Emotion welling up, my smile so wide it hurt my face tears of happiness threatened to ruin the moment. "I will study every word." I informed him my voice breaking.

A knock echoed through the chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A deep voiced guard informed me. I clutched longingly at the book knowing it would have to wait for now.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better finds out what he wants." Gaius joked.

I nodded and placed the book carefully upon my table. "Gaius, how can I be a manservant when I'm a woman?" I enquired.

"Don't let him discover your secret and it shouldn't be a problem." Gaius replied. "Now go, it is best not to keep the Prince waiting." He added. I smiled sadly at him and rushed to the main door to begin my service to the Prince of Camelot.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think.**

**Word count: 13,093.**


	2. Valiant

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Valiant**

Arthur had informed me last night that as of tomorrow a tournament would be taking place. He was very keen to inform me of my list of duties that would begin in the morning. I had to force down a blush at the idea of helping him dress and bathe, I mentally cursed myself for saving the prince.

So far today I've: brought Arthur breakfast, helped him dress; I'd blushed quite noticeable and was surprised when he didn't look at me to notice, changed his bedding, went to familiarise myself with his horses, delivered a few letters to messengers, served the prince his dinner, polished his shoes and was now being his practise dummy.

My arms already tired from the work they weren't used to practically scream there protest as Arthur straps some armour around me. He'd attached his own armour this morning upon realising I hadn't the slightest clue how it was all meant to work, he'd tasked me with learning by the tournament tomorrow advising that I visit Gwen as she'd be able to assist. I mentally sighed as I mentally added that note to all the learning I would have to do.

I'd been given a shield, sword and helmet; Arthur had made a joking comment about trusting I knew where a helmet was placed. We were outside the castle grounds; I wasn't entirely sure why, especially as I'd assumed Arthur would have to stay within the eyes of guards who could protect him. However it appeared I'd assumed incorrectly. Arthur stood a few paces away from me, watching as I struggled to place the blade in my belt; the chain-mail and armoured pieces restricting my movement, so I could don my helmet.

"Ready?" Arthur enquired with a touch of sarcasm. As I finally managed to place the blade and pick my helmet up.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" I asked sarcastically as I fumbled with the helmet and Arthur turned around swinging his sword in a side circle.

"Not really." Arthur stated as he turned once more to face me. I managed to place the helmet on my head, it was a snug fit and I couldn't see out of the visor very well. Arthur held his sword in his right hand his body guarding as he awaited me to draw my sword. I drew my weapon slowly, Arthur instantly lunged his attack. "Body. Shield" he stated with an attack aimed at me each time. "Body. Shield." He chanted again, not giving me much chance to do anything but flinch in fear and slowly edge my way backwards.

"Shield." I stated. Struggling to focus upon the world outside of the metal framing my face.

"Head." Arthur suddenly stated.

"Head?" I questioned, his blade clanged against my helmet. The metal causing my ears to ring and a sickening dizzy feeling to overpower me. "Ow." I moaned as I rubbed the helmet above where my head now pounded.

Arthur seemed amused but annoyed at the same time. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." He stated in a mocking tone as he stepped behind me, I hadn't noticed I'd stumbled forward slightly. He tapped my back with his sword in what I imagined in his own pig-headed way was meant as encouragement.

"Ow! I am." I complained hoping he'd sense how uncomfortable the unfamiliar armour was making me.

Arthur began his assault again except with us both now standing in the place the other had started in. "Right. To the left. To the right. And left." He chanted as he gracefully swept before me I managed somehow to meet a few of his strikes however I'd no time to put any strength behind the blows. "Head." He stated as his blade collided with the left side of my helmet.

"Ow!" I complained, it felt like my brain was being rattled with all the clanging and my body would certainly be bruised by the force of Arthur's blows.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur scolded as we switched back to our original positions, my legs somehow felt like lead and jelly at the same time.

"Can we stop now, please?" I enquired however seemed not to hear me as he swung out at me again his blade catching my hand slightly. "Ow!" I protested as he spun in a graceful manner and continued to attack. Somehow I managed to block the blows with either my shield or sword but I wasn't able to do anything other than defend. Realising I'd have to learn more of this style of fighting if my job as Arthur's manservant continued I mentally cursed myself again for saving the ass' life.

Arthur continued to barrage me with blow after blow, my legs on the verge of buckling as I was continuously forced backwards. He may have been saying something however my vision had started to blur and the ringing in my ears made it impossible for me to be sure. I felt a hard blow upon my head forcing me to look down, the blurred world swam before me. Little black dots began to creep into my field of vision from the outside closer and closer to the centre. It's hard to breathe, almost as if I was submerged within a thick body of water I felt myself tumble backwards. Jarred back to reality once I hit the floor, my helmet tumbling away as the water feeling and black spots disappeared. "Ow." I muttered painfully.

Arthur walked closer to me his hair radiating light from the sun above us. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur informed in a somewhat impressed tone. I really wasn't surprised by the information, with the force of the blows I imagined most servants went down after the first blow to avoid further blows.

"Is it over?" I question hopefully whilst probing myself up via my elbows trying to catch my breath.

"That was just a warm up." Arthur teased lifting a mace in his right hand. "How's your mace work coming along?" He enquired as he swung the mace in a circle above his head. I couldn't restrain the exhausted sigh that escaped me as I feel the short distance to the floor.

I'm not sure how long I stayed with the prince as he 'practised' he kept hitting my helmet causing the ringing of metal to seem never ending. The mace he wielded didn't seem as powerful as his sword; that's not to say it didn't hurt as it really did, the sword had clattered against my helmet and hit me slightly as well from above or from the side. The mace work Arthur practised was mostly side sweeps and would catch my helmet and spin it slightly, the noise deafening but the pain dulled by the spinning metal.

Barely able to move my arms I shuffled into Gaius' lab somehow still carrying my shield. Once I made it through the main door and now faced Gaius as he mixed some concoctions. Taking a few steps I felt my armour slide of my left shoulder then my shield fall my grasp shortly followed by my helmet. Gaius chuckled clearly the situation I found myself in amused him, I felt a look of confusion and disbelief flowing onto my face.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius questioned a chuckle tainting his question as he continues stirring the vial in his hand.

Raising my left hand I tapped the side of my head. "Do you hear clanging?" I enquired concerned that the deafening sound still echoed within my head. Gaius motioned for me to sit at the table in front of where he worked, so shrugging off my remaining armour I moved myself to that side. "Ah!" the pained noise slipped out without my say. Gaius placed his hands upon my shoulders and slowly began to rub away the pain. "It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." I complained, I had no interest in tournaments but I knew I would need to know what to expect. Looking around I noticed a book on armour laying upon the table, I reached out to the book almost surprised when my arm did not comply and remained laid on my leg. Sighing internally I fixed my gaze upon the book and recited one of the spells I had somehow found the time to learn. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted mentally noting as Gaius' hands stilled upon my shoulders. The book slid over towards me and opened itself before me a long drawing of armour unfolded from the right-hand page.

"Oi!" Pain pounded in my head as Gaius hit the back of it and I somehow managed to rub my head with my left hand. "What've I told you about using magic like this?" Gaius scolded,

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." I retorted feeling slightly hurt that Gaius was not pleased I'd learnt the words to help control moving objects to my command. The words weren't entirely needed as I had learnt how to manipulate objects with little resistance however the words did allow for a more focused control. The objects would move in a more fluid manner as I commanded then what to do instead of forcing my will into my magic and have the objects move from that.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Questioned Gaius motioning his head between me and the book.

"What would you do?" I enquired.

Gaius drew back a small smile hiding in the corner of his mouth as he considered my question. "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." He stated dismissively as he grabbed my right arm pulling in backwards as he massaged my shoulder. My face twisted in discomfort at the angle he had my arm but I didn't protest as I knew Gaius knew a lot more of dealing with injuries than me.

"Ah!" Again the pained noise slipped through without my wish for it to do so. My left hand snaked its way to hold my shoulder next to Gaius' hand, as if instinctively hoping this would help dull the throb of pain. "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" I questioned as Gaius released my shoulder to bend my elbow as he stood straight taking my hand with him. I somehow managed to restrain the gasp of pain as my left hand falls slowly back to my lap.

"I'm not entirely sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius stated as he twisted my hand in small circles.

I couldn't stop the scoff that issued at the thought of my job as Arthur's servant being fun. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun?" I questioned sighing slightly as Gaius released my arm causing it to drop like a dead weight and moved to my left arm pulling in backwards uncomfortably whilst holding my shoulder. "You should hear my list of duties." I sighed groaning slightly internally from discomfort and the reminder.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius informed me as he worked on my shoulder.

"It must tough for him with all the girls and the glory." I stated 'Not that he'll get you, eh Merlin?' I mentally noted.

"He is a future king. People expect so much from him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gaius added as he pressed hard against my shoulder whilst pulling my arm further back, I heard a clicking noise as the pain rushed up my arm again.

"Ah!" I complained not caring about the noise I made in pain this time. "That makes two of us." I jokingly stated. Gaius released my shoulder to work on my elbow as he had done for my other side.

"Just don't push yourself to hard Merlin, though you dress as a man remember you are only a woman. There is only so much your body can handle." Gaius gently mentioned I nodded my agreement not entirely sure what to make of what he'd said at this moment in time.

After a few more rotations and a potion for the pain later I was more than ready for bed. I trudged to my room, kicking off my shoes then sitting on the bed to peal of my socks that had sweated to my feet. Gaius had brought a small bucket of water and a cloth up for m earlier so I made use of them now. Washing my face then hands I shivered slightly at the temperature of the water. Quickly working loose and removing my restricting bandages I shrugged my shirt off to rub the cool water on my aching shoulders and down my back.

Once I was satisfied with the diminishing pain in those muscles I placed my nightdress over my head and stripped my trousers off. Placing the bucket on the floor next to the bed I quickly washed my legs and feet, I carefully worked on my feet I'd saved them for last because they were sore and sweaty. Whilst washing them I noticed some of my skin beginning to blister from the long days I'd had recently, from travelling to errand running to rescuing then serving a prince there hadn't been much chance to rest my weary feet. Content that they were at least clean now, I moved my covers aside and snuggled into bed. I had an early start and wanted as much sleep as I could afford to get.

Gaius awoke me as I had asked him to if I wasn't already up, my body was still getting accustomed to the early starts and long days. Stretching my limbs I noticed I was still a little sore but not unmanageably so. With all I had today I would tighten the bandages to almost uncomfortable tightness again, however with so many more people rumoured to be around for the tournament I would need to be extra careful.

I decided to wear my red shirt in which I wouldn't need my neckerchief, it would help to dismiss people's suspicions. Sighing I dressed quickly then rummaged through my socks and found a pair that were thinner than the others. I'd be outside most of the day and on my feet, I asked Gaius on my way out if he'd kindly leave a bucket for me again, he nodded his agreement.

The streets outside were alive with people, all of which were preparing for the day ahead. Stalls were open with punters trying to sell their wares, people swept the floor before their stalls or businesses not that it made much difference, servants ran around fulfilling orders as the grounds came to life. Carrying Arthur's armour I didn't get a chance to really enjoy the sight of all the people who made the life in Camelot although I did enjoy seeing the smiles on most faces and feeling the excited that filled the air around me.

Finally arriving at the house I'd been told I could find Gwen I managed to knock on the door, Gwen was quick in answering the door. She looked at my face then at the armour in my hands, laughingly sighed slightly and motioned for me to enter. I did so placing the heavy metal on a wooden table in the room. "Gwen, please I haven't a clue how all this goes on, could you help? Arthur mentioned that you would know. I've got to have it back to him outside his tent in an hour! Gwen, please the book I read last night didn't help at all." I begged.

Gwen laughed slightly at my insistence. "Don't worry Merlin, when I found out there was a tournament today I expected you to arrive sooner or later. It is a bit much too just read about the descriptions sometimes are just too detailed for people to follow." She stated whilst picking up a piece of the armour and fiddling with it in her hands. "Right, this will be a lot easier to explain if it's on." She started looking at me once again, my confusion must have shown as she giggled slightly. "Come on then Merlin, let's get this on you and I'll explain it for you." She finished.

I flushed slightly at the idea out of embarrassment for not realizing what Gwen had meant. Nodding I allowed her to attach the armour to me, considering how heavy it was to hold I was surprised when the weight seemed lighter once it was attached to the correct places. It seemed at little strange to me but I guessed it was because when the armour was placed on it could surround the person it encased. Allowing the weight to be distributed all around the person instead of just against an arm as it was carried.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." Gwen started as she tapped the arms for emphasis, I made a confirming hum as she spun me to face her and tapped her hands against the piece on my chest as she continued. "The hauberk goes over your chest."

She walked past me as I muttered to myself. "The chest." Tapping the chest piece that draped around me, my small frame not able to fill it like Arthur's did. "The arms." I stated as I continued walking forwards tapping the armour on my right arm. "The chest." I mumbled as I stopped my slow walk, tapping the chest piece again.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Erm, yeah." I stated as Gwen smiled at me giggling slightly "Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." I finished. The book I managed to skim through last night did explain some of what Gwen had told me but in wordy explanations that left me confused rather than informed. I took the helmet from her grasp as she chuckled and placed it on my head, it was too big for me. The armour was clearly a man's and my body was not. I silently hoped Gwen would just assume I needed to gain some muscle, rather than the truth. Worried I asked the question that had been lingering within my mind. "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." She stated simply raising her arms in a semi-shrug. I pointed at her briefly in a way that stated that the reason she had given was a good one. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." Gwen continued allowing a sad chuckle to escape her, as her hands fell back in front of her, Gwen's right hand playing with her left sleeve.

"No, it's brilliant!" I exclaimed reassuringly causing Gwen to laugh.

"Well, let's get this off you so you can go put it on Arthur." Gwen stated gesturing the armour I wore that Arthur was expecting.

I struggled, Gwen had made the process of putting armour on someone look so simple but the reality just confused me. Arthur was clearly irritated that I couldn't get the bottom arm piece to fasten correctly. Although I had managed to get the chest piece on but even that had required a little assistance from Arthur, I made a mental note to learn where all the buckles were and how to fasten them. At least I knew the order everything needed to go on now.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked in a quiet but annoyed voice as I struggled to work out where the fastenings were for this the last piece of armour I had to fit him into.

"Yes, Sire." I answered finally completing the fastening. I moved to shift his hood of chainmail as it was hunched up under the chest plate. The chainmail moved a little too easily so I moved behind Arthur to tighten the fastening on his left shoulder. "You nervous?" I asked looking at the field ahead of Arthur for fear I'd get embarrassed about being so close to him.

Looking back at what I was doing I noticed Arthur gulp slightly. "I don't get nervous." He reassured although it sounded a little like he was reassuring himself rather than me.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." I stated slightly surprised leaning in slightly so I could watch his face.

Anger pulsed visibly onto Arthur's face. "Will you shut up!" He shouted. I nodded to myself as I moved back to the table in front of Arthur, picked up his cape. Turning again, I walked close to Arthur a breath of air between our bodies. Ignoring the heat that rose to my face when I considered that face I spread his cape behind Arthur, sliding it under his hood as I brought it against him. Once round him I held the fastening for a split second as I recalled how they were meant to fasten. My elbow arched towards Arthur as I fiddled with the strings finally getting it to do what I wanted. I retrieved his helmet and pressed it against his right side for him to take before he got angry at me again for taking so long. Arthur took his helmet with an annoyed look.

"Great, yeah." I muttered mostly to myself as I stood back and placed my hands on my hips. "I think you're all set." I stated to Arthur thanking my stars that it was over.

Without a moment's hesitation Arthur interrupted my self-celebration. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned sarcastically, upon seeing my confused expression he continued. "My sword." He revealed.

"Oh, yeah." I sighed suddenly remembering as I quickly walked to retrieve Arthur's sword I noticed him turn sideways in an annoyed way. "Yeah, sorry. Guess you'll be needing that." I continued as I walked back to him sword now in hand, Arthur looked ready to strangle me; I almost shied away, as I handed it to him I released a nervous chuckle. Arthur just stormed away most likely cursing under his breath.

"That went well." I whispered to myself.

I watched as Arthur joined the line two bodies wide of all the people taking part in the tournament. Drums pounded excitedly as they walked into the arena, the crowd joining the excitement with their cheers. Horns sounded as the first competitors passed the last wall, a table with all the competitors' shields standing on was stationed just past the wall so they all had to pass by it. People finally able to put the shields to faces as the audience finally got to see who would be competing, I stopped at the last wall peering around it to look out at the arena. The competitors all turned their faces towards the king's seat as they continued to walk into the arena so there was enough room for everyone to stand in two lines, Arthur was in the back line just behind someone else. I didn't understand the layout of the lines but I guessed I didn't need to.

Once all the competitors were standing within the arena the horns flourished, calling people to quiet down as Uther made his way to the end that the first people in the line had stopped at. Though Uther kept a good distance between him and the people who would compete all eyes fixed upon him.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot." Uther stated walking along the line slowly getting closer to the knights, until he stopped in the dead centre of the length of the lines a short distance in front of the front line. Uther's gaze swept over the knights in front of him as he continued. "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as a warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." Uther nodded slightly in Arthur's direction, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the knights look back towards Arthur, before I could ponder this any further Uther drew my attention again. "Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." A person shrouded in a gold looking long cape who was surrounded by guards opened the wooden box in front of them, revealing the money Uther spoke of, the crowd muttered there surprise at seeing the amount of gold coins. The lid was slowly closed and a lock set securely in place at its opening as Uther continued. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uther concluded raising his left arm as he proclaimed the beginning.

The crowd cheered and clapped their approval as the knights all gave Uther a shallow bow. Then all but Arthur and his opponent turned and made their way back towards me, like before they faced the king until they closed in on the wall that separated me from them. I hid back around the wall pressing myself against it to be as out of the knight's way as I could. The knights finally all passed my location and I peered from behind the wall again, Arthur and his opponent had both removed their capes and were handing them to the guards who had appeared beside them to collect the capes. Arthur looked a little stressed as he bowed his head to place his helmet securely in place.

Uther took his set in the viewing area, Arthur and the other knight took their shields from the guards who had taken their capes and both drew their swords. Arthur twisted his wrist in a small circle, in what I'd come to realise was a manoeuvre to test the strength of his grip and to ensure his hand was ready for battle. They both held the shields away from their bodies slightly but straight in front of them, knees bending in preparation for attack. They brought the swords up so the sword lay horizontally from their grip to just next to the shield, the tips of the sword facing the enemy in front of them.

Without wasting another second Arthur began the charge, drawing his blade back to strike with force. The other knight moved an instant after Arthur, the gap between them reduced to almost nothing in mere moments. Arthur's blade swung connecting with his opponent's shield, the other man wasted no time and instantly his blade swung in a counter attack, Arthur's shield interrupted its path. They both separated again, the knight closing the gap this time striking another hit that was met with Arthur's blade, then trapped against Arthur's shield for a moment. I dared not blink for fear I would miss an instant of the battle.

Arthur released the knight's blade, the knight drew back a step in the same instant Arthur had turned right around in a circle. I assumed this was to give his next attack more force from the speed. Arthur's blade spun straight towards the knight, the knight raised his blade to counter however his blade never met Arthur's as the knight had stepped just out of its reach. Arthur not one to waste his momentum spun his shield outwards intending to hit with that in his blade's stead. The knight raised his shield in alarm but again was just out of range. Continuing to step forwards Arthur thrust his blade towards the retreating man and successfully landed a blow against the knight's shield.

The knight countered, his blade swinging from above him as he side-stepped. The thrust hit Arthur's shield, the knight seemed a little desperate as he tried to hit again. Not pulling his sword far enough back to put any more than his normal strength behind the swing. Arthur's blade met his as he bent slightly. Arthur thrust his shield forward as he took a step hitting his opponent's side, continuing with his shift of weight Arthur managed to push the knight away from him.

"Yeah! Come on!" I cheered, it made me happy to see Arthur's opponent on the defensive side of this fight. Hopefully the battle would conclude before it had a chance to turn.

Arthur threw another hit at the knight who managed to block with his shield though the knight seemed to be a little shaken from the push he received. The knight swung at Arthur, Arthur didn't bring either his sword or shield to assist him, he mealy dodged the blade by stepping backwards and raising his head out of the blade's way. The knight swept his blade back around this time it swept past Arthur's middle. Arthur was too far away for the blade to reach him however he still took half a step back in caution. The knight made another sweep but was blocked by Arthur's shield this time. Arthur who'd had to raise his shield upwards to block the blow thrust his shield at the knight, using its weight to help with the force. The knight blocked with his shield and they both pushed slightly against each other as the shields separated.

I was a little nervous as it was Arthur who was on the defence now but that didn't mean this battle was over. The knight swept his blade from his left again, Arthur ducked and the blade sailed over where he'd been a moment before. The crowd voiced their shock at the move. Arthur stood, moving backwards slightly as the knight moved a few steps forwards. They now stood once more in the positions they had started within, it reminded me of the 'training' I had done with Arthur yesterday in which we kept swapping positions however we always returned to our original ones. It was in this moment when their shields raised in a more relaxed reminder of the beginning of the fight, as Arthur's wrist spun his blade in a circle once more that I realised. I realised thought it did not look like it to my un-trained eye Arthur had been controlling the fight. Forcing his enemy where he wanted to go but making it seem as if the other was in control.

The knight seemed to realise it as he was slightly slower to get into position. Arthur and the knight stood for a moment likely catching their breath. Arthur took a step swept his sword in a circle within the closing gap and brought the sword round once more as the space between them closed once more. The knight easily blocked the attack but Arthur's sword seemed to only skim over the shield rather than collide with it. Arthur's side was facing the enemy now as he stopped his sword and swung it back in the direction it had just come from. The crowd cheered even though the knight blocked Arthur's blow, the knight turned to his right in a circle like Arthur had done a few moments before. The knight's sword sailed towards Arthur at head height but Arthur's sword blocked its intended path. Arthur's blade blocked the knight's swords continuation and forced it downwards.

The knight took a step backwards to get himself out of the position he had found himself within. The knight attacked again as Arthur stepped forwards closing the gap, swinging his blade before him and successfully dodging the attack. The knight's blade now in front of Arthur as his side was inches away from the knight, Arthur brought his elbow back connecting with the knight's helmet. The knight was pushed backwards slightly his helmet flying off in the same moment. The helmet tumbled to the ground followed shortly after by its owner as Arthur stepped backwards out of the knight's sword's path to the ground, still clasped in its wielder's hand.

As the knight fell to the floor, the sword dropped from his grasp and he skidded slightly from the momentum of the fall, but finally came to a complete rest on his side. The crowd cheered loudly for seeing their prince win I heard my voice yell to join them. "Yeah!" Arthur removed his helmet and I noticed Uther smiling happily at his son, clapping with the rest of the audience. The opponent Arthur had just beaten's shield was dropped from the display. As Arthur's moved up to the next level where he would await his next challenger. Arthur bowed to his father then exited the arena, upon seeing me he smiled slightly and motioned for me to follow him.

After Arthur had sat down for a few moments and rehydrated himself with the water I fetched. We returned to the place I had watched Arthur's fight from to watch the other contestant's fights. We watched as more people were raised to the same level as Arthur and a few advanced to the level beyond that. Arthur fought again and easily won; the battle didn't even last that long, raising another level on the display. I learnt a few of the knight's names, mainly the ones who had impressed me. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." I noted to Arthur. There was something about knight Valiant that caused my magic to tingle, preparing itself to protect again. I wished I could shake the unease from my mind.

A few battles later the tournament closed for the day, the contestants needed rest, food and water as did the audience. At Arthur's tent I removed his armour, I noticed Valiant passing by as I was placing Arthur's amour upon the table. Valiant panted slightly as he was the part of the battle that had closed the tournament for the day. He walked backwards then towards Arthur and I, pulling in deep breaths as his fatigue showed. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant asked.

"Likewise." Arthur stated. I glanced at Arthur but my magic forced me to quickly look back at the possible threat that was Valiant. His servant waiting a few steps behind him.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant stated before turning and heading back the way he had been headed presumably to his tent. His servant followed timidly behind, I followed Valiant's retreat and noticed him roll his arm. He must have caused himself some discomfort, for some reason I was happy at that idea.

"Creep." I thought out loud. Arthur snorted his amusement. I looked at Arthur seeing he was watching Valiant's retreat as well and snorted a laugh in reply.

Arthur seemed a little disturbed at my snort. He looked in front of himself briefly then turned his face to look at me. "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." Arthur informed as he walked away, I looked at his retreating form in slight horror. Lifting the pieces of armour that I hadn't placed down I shrugged my disapproval of the tasks he'd given me.

I transfer all of Arthur's things to my room. I had to stop by Arthur's room briefly to help him change out of his tunic and chainmail so that I could clean complete the duties he'd set me. I didn't really speak as I was wanting to get the tasks he'd set me done so I could learn some more However just as I was leaving Arthur reminded me to polish his armour as well, I sighed in reply. On my return to my room I noticed Gaius wasn't in his lab, shrugging it off I entered my room. I assembled everything I would need in a line, so that I could complete everything. Looking down at all the things I needed to do I sighed, even if I started now it would take me all night to complete.

Smirking to myself I focused once more on the objects of my duties. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted focusing solely upon Arthur's shield and the soft hammer that would work out the dents to the metal. The magic tingled as it rushed forwards, enjoying being tasked to something and knowing what I expected of it. The shield lifted from the floor, the hammer followed shortly after once located in the air the hammer set about the task I had directed at it. The dents in the shield would soon be gone. Smiling in triumph I moved along looking now at the bucket, cape and tunic. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted once again setting the cape and tunic the task of cleaning themselves within the bucket of water, they began at once.

I continued down the layout of my duties until I had Arthur's armour getting polished, his shoes being cleaned and his sword being sharpened. Laughing slightly to myself I laid upon my bed fishing my magic book out from under the mattress. The noise was surprisingly easy to block out as I focused on the words before me.

The door opening caught my attention only when it was practically fully open, panic flared I pressed the book protectively against me and instantly withdrew my magic from everything that was happening around me. The items all tumbled to the floor, Gaius looked shocked as he glanced around at my now messy room. "Are you using magic again?" Gaius scolded.

"No." I denied shaking my head slightly for emphasis, even though I knew he'd likely seen the objects floating in the air.

"What's all this then?" Gaius asked with a pointed finger sweeping over all the objects that now lay littered on my floor. I looked at the floor, back at Gaius and shrugged shaking my head. Gaius seemed to be disappointed. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready." He stated as he took a final look at the objects and went back into his lab, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed I let out the breath I'd been unconsciously holding as I tilted my head backwards.

The rest of the night there was some tension in the air between me and Gaius. I quickly found the book on armour I had been reading and as soon as I was done eating I escaped back to my room. Looking at all the objects littering my floor I carefully made my way to the desk, placed the book down then sighed at the things I had left to do. Carefully manoeuvring around everything I picked Arthur's tunic and cape of the floor, dusting them off I noticed they were already clean and just needed to be left to dry. Smiling slightly I hug them on my door, I could deal with it being open for a while if it meant that the clothes dried properly.

Moving on I picked up Arthur's boots and noticed they were squeaky clean. Arthur's sword was as sharp as it needed to be. I couldn't restrain the grin as I made my way back to the objects I was not looking forward to examining. The shield was dent fee, smoothed back to perfection. Arthur's armour and chainmail shined from my chair, the helmet was the only piece on the floor. I'd tasked the polish to clean them all individually saving the helmet for last as it took the least time. Surprisingly all the armour was shinned and would live up to the prince's standards.

The rules of the tournament that I'd quickly read this morning stated that all armour, weaponry and shields had to be stored in the armoury over the night and picked up first thing in the morning. The book had stated the reason was because inspections were taken on the armour and weaponry to ensure there were no rule violators.

The shields were to be delivered so that the guards could hand them to the contestants before their battle began. It made a lot of sense really. There were checks on armour when a contestant arrived but they could alter it during the night if it wasn't locked away as it was. Also some people may blunt everyone else's weapons were they not guarded. It was an annoying precaution but a valid one.

Light streaming into the room I looked around and realised I'd fallen asleep reading the armour book. Rubbing my eyes I shook myself awake, realising I was running late I almost ran out of my room wearing my nightshirt. Quickly changing and ensuring my chest bandages were tied as tightly as I could I snatched a neckerchief and my coat as I rushed out grapping some bread on my exit from the lab. I quickly made my way back to the weaponry, weaving through the other pieces of armour and devices I finally spotted Arthur's armour.

Last night I had handed it to one of the guards so they could check it over, the guard had reassured me I would be able to find it without issue. He had kept his promise, Arthur's armour all lay upon a table with a red cloth upon it. The other contestants' armour I noticed was all laid upon tables with relevant coloured cloths covering the table. Collecting Arthur's armour into my arms I heard a strange sound; a hissing noise, it sounded a little like someone had a strange cough or the walls of the weaponry were distorting the noise.

"Hello?" I asked as I faced the direction the noise sounded like it was coming from, the armour I had begun to pick up slid back onto the table in front of me. The noise sounded again, my magic preparing itself for an attack, my heart pounded as I started getting scared. "Is there someone there?" I questioned moving towards the noise, I continued into the armoury moving around items such as armour or tables. The hissing continued and I knelt down when the shield that I identified as Valiant's lay propped up against the table right in my path. Looking over the shield I noticed a movement, an eye of one of the snakes upon Valiant's shield blinked, at that moment the hissing sounded directly from the shield. Confusion and concern swirled within me, inching forward slightly I reached out with my right hand intending to touch the snake I had just seen blink. My magic pulsed and buzzed in my fingers as they edged closer.

Just as I was about to touch the shield in front of me a blade was pointed at my chest the point scrapped my skin slightly as it stopped inside my neckerchief. Glancing down at the blade I followed its sharpened metal to the hand and owner that pointed it at me. Finally locking eyes with Valiant who wielded the sword, my mind briefly noting that he was wearing casual clothes. "Can I help you with something, boy?" He asked his voice laced with displeasure.

"Nope. I'm good." I breathed slightly surprised that my voice didn't shake from my nerves. "I, I was just… I was, erm, gathering my master's armour." I stuttered moving backwards, almost tripping over my own feet as I inched back towards Arthur's armour, I motioned behind me when I mentioned armour hoping that Valiant would remember seeing me with Arthur yesterday.

Valiant continued advancing towards me for a moment, in fear I looked down as the blade closed its distance from me. I leaned back, the table behind me upon which Arthur's armour was located prevented any further retreat. "Then you'd best be on your way." Valiant stated his head tilting to the side slightly, his blade not retreating an inch.

I laughed nervously as I turned around and began to quickly pick up the armour on the table before me. "Right, yeah. No problem." I muttered as I successfully gathered all of Arthur's armour and all but ran from the armoury, somewhere noticing as Valiant swung his blade back to his side. Looking at the exit that seemed so very far away at the moment I stumbled over a pile of some kind of metal that was in my way. Stealing a look at Valiant and noticing he hadn't turned to look at me I turned to face the door once more and quickly managed to exit.

Arriving in Arthur's roomed I panted slightly, struggling to fill my lungs, the bandages around my chest seemed to tighten with every breath. Closing my eyes as I leaned against the door, I focused on what I needed to do. I opened my eyes slowly seeing that I was clutching the armour close to my chest, shaking my head slightly I placed all the armour in a neat pile and quickly ran to get Arthur's tunic and cape that I had left hanging on my door. Upon my return I noticed that Arthur's blades had been delivered, that was another part of the reason the rules stated all weapons be locked away overnight. As guards or specific servants delivered the weaponry to the contestants therefore the guards knew exactly who should have what. Sighing slightly I tasked myself with laying the Armour out upon the table I'd piled it next to, I ensured it looked neat and tidy.

Just as I straightened Arthur's sword I heard the door open. Steeping back I watched as Arthur entered; he was already wearing his under-padding that would ensure the chainmail didn't rub against his skin, and noticed the display a look of confusion fixed onto his face. He walked past the table until he stood a short distance to my right, he looked at me; the confusion very evident on his face, and gestured to the table. "You did all this on your own?" He questioned.

"Yes, Sire." I confirmed nodding slightly.

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur stated with joking tint to his voice. I looked at my display with determination, I moved Arthur's sword and dagger to the side as I swept his chainmail up and wriggled it onto him. Next I grabbed the tunic with the Pendragon crest upon it that acted as a barrier between the chainmail and the armour to stop any friction being caused. The chest piece was next and I quickly tightened it into place. The arm piece quickly followed and considering yesterday's embarrassment with not knowing where the fastening were, I had spent a good portion of my book reading studying it.

The belt was quick and easy as I had realised the best way to get it on and fasten it securely in the minimum amount of time was to start from behind Arthur. Stretch the belt around him with my arms as I leaned my head against his side; not at all blushing at the close contact, and watched my fingers as I fastened it securely. The sword belt was a lot simpler but I used the same technique to ensure I had it secure. I grabbed Arthur's head chainmail and slipped it over his head, careful to flatten the hood behind his head. The dagger was next and that slipped into place in a sheath upon the belt located on Arthur's right hip. It was the swords turn, I smirked as I showed it to Arthur before placing it in its position through the belt at his left hip. Then finally I grabbed the helmet and thrust it against Arthur's left hand side for him to take. I folded my arms across my chest as I awaited his opinion.

Arthur seemed almost impressed as he took the helmet from me. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." Arthur stated in an almost pleased tone.

I shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." I informed him, thanking my magic for allowing me to concentrate upon learning as it had done all the tasks Arthur had set me the night before for me.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true." Arthur said.

"Good luck." I smiled as I wished him well, Arthur sighed heavily likely preparing himself for the day ahead.

Following behind Arthur we quickly weaved through the streets until the arena was finally in sight. Arthur had switched his helmet so it hung in his right hand as we neared the battleground Arthur reached back with his left hand and lifted his hood of chainmail over his head, so that it sat in place. Arthur's steps seemed to quicken as the cheering of the waiting audience hummed in the shortening distance. Quicker than I realised the wall I had hidden behind yesterday was next to me.

I slowed to a stop looking out at the excited audience as Arthur raised his helmet in the air to please them. The crowd responded instantly the cheers and clapping almost deafening, I felt a smile snake its way across my lips as I viewed how happy the people were to see their prince.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" A voice asked, my heart pounded in shock as my head snapped sideways and looked upon the familiar face of Gaius. I resisted the urge to put a hand against my beating head, instead I looked back as Arthur's opponent arrived and the shields were handed to the contestants. I looked back at Gaius as he finished his question releasing a small smile as I leaned against the wall next to me.

"It…" I sighed struggling to put my words the way I wanted them. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." I answered as I faced Gaius once more. A smirk was evident upon his lips as he nodded his head at my answer. I looked back to see Arthur and his challenger engaged in battle. The audience cheered and I could not retrain myself. "Yes!" I exclaimed as Arthur successfully blocked an attack, my hands clapping together as I inched a little further away from the wall.

The fight continued however it was not as thrilling as Arthur's first battle had been. Arthur didn't seem to waste any time pretending to be on the defence with this fight. He merely attacked, his challenger managed to throw some attacks back but all were meet with resistance before they could strike their mark. The crowd roared its approval as Arthur knocked his challenger out of the competition, his opponent's shield joining the steadily growing pile on the floor of the display. I watched as Arthur's shield was raised to the next level as Arthur exited the battleground for now.

I followed Arthur as he returned to his tent, the next battle that involved Sir Valiant and Sir Ewan had already begun. I tuned out the sounds of battle as I walked, Arthur had already stopped turning to watch the battle as he removed his gloves. I stopped next to him and looked back as the cheering from the crowd announced the end of the battle. I noticed Sir Ewan laying on the floor his face turned to the side, from this distance it was hard to see subtle movements however it was obvious Ewan was hurt. "I think he's badly hurt." I worryingly stated to Arthur.

I watched as Gaius quickly entered the field, his bag of remedies, bandages and ingredients handing from his hand. Gaius seemed almost nervous as he entered and was seen by so many people. Ignoring whatever he felt he knelt down and began to check over Ewan. Arthur snatched my attention as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, sighing as he did so. "Sir Ewan knew the risks when he entered this challenge. It's a battle Merlin, not everyone can walk away unscathed." He informed he clamped his hand onto my left shoulder and issued a reassuring squeeze. I nodded as Ewan was finally moved by some guards as Gaius escorted Ewan back to the lab.

The battles finally ended for the day tomorrow would be the definitive battles that would reveal who would be challenging who for the chance to be crowned victor. I quickly gathered the items Arthur had ordered were clean, sharpened, polished or repaired. My duties to Arthur were not at the top of my mind, I was still very concerned about Sir Ewan who had been escorted to Gaius' chambers earlier. I'd noticed as the guards had passed with Ewan in tough that he looked far from well.

Finally arriving at the physician's chambers I rushed in placing the pieces of Arthur's attire upon the table as I looked over to Gaius. Ewan laid upon the physician's bed looking much worse than he had earlier, Gaius has a damp cloth draped over Ewan's forehead so I assumed he was running a temperature. However I instantly realised I could make no assumptions when it came to treating someone so gulping down my fear for Ewan I looked at Gaius and asked as I moved towards them. "How is he?"

"It's most odd." Gaius answered looking towards me briefly as I closed the gap so that I was standing by Gaius' side bending down so that I could see Ewan more closely. "Look at this." Gaius continued as he tilted Ewan's head to the side. "See those two small wounds?" Gaius asked his finger gesturing to the only two small wounds upon Ewan's neck. "Looks like a snake bite." Gaius concluded looking towards me.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight." I asked in genuine confusion as I glanced between Gaius and Ewan.

"But the symptoms are constant with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius informed sitting up once his list was complete.

"Can you heal him?" I asked nervously as Gaius stood up.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius stated as he collected some things from the table that would likely create a potion to ease any pain Ewan is in.

Standing up I cast a worried look towards Gaius and asked the question I dreaded the answer to. "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He is going to die." Gaius answered walking right up to me, he looked me directly in the eye silent reassuring me that he would try everything possible to try save Ewan's life.

I felt my mouth open as if to say something when my mind had run blank at the idea that this man could die. I watched as Gaius sat at Ewan's head again dapping a freshly cloth against the wounds upon Ewan's neck. "He was fighting Knight Valiant." I stated, as the image of the blinking shield flashed through my memory.

"What's that?" Gaius asked clearly concentrating upon what he was doing.

"Nothing." I stated; as I turned then walked out, not wanting to bug Gaius with my theory when I wasn't entirely sure of myself.

Before I was fully aware of where my feet were leading me I found myself nearing the guest chambers that Valiant was currently occupying. A door creaked and I hid myself against the wall leading into a wide corridor, slightly glancing over the edge of the wall I watched as Valiant strode into a room. Valiant's steps were wide and confident, almost boastful of how sure he was of himself. I held back a snigger at how much the walk amused me. I slowly entered the hallway, careful to stick to the shadows and walls whenever possible, as I didn't want to get caught now. I followed slowly after Valiant, down a short corridor, he turned, I froze. Valiant turned only enough to enter the room upon his left, his joyful movements irritated me for a reason I can't place. I waited until the door had shut until I crept towards it, face to wood with the door I raised my right hand and slowly bushed. Holding my breath slightly in case of a creak that would give me away.

The door was now open enough for me to see through 'And wide enough for him to see you!' I casually reminded myself. Looking I noticed a desk right ahead of me some candles in a metal stand to the side helped to light the room. Valiant walked to the table with a small cage in his hand, nearly gasping in shock my body stepped backwards preparing itself to run. As I watched Valiant placed the cage upon the desk and turned a key in its door. A squeak issued from the cage as Valiant placed his hand within the walls of the cage. As he pulled his hand back out he pulled a mouse out of the cage via its tail, the mouse squeaked its protest.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant spoke softly to the mouse as he sat down on the end of the table; his shield placed in the chair directly in front of him. I was leaning my weight against the door now though I had allowed it to close slightly to reduce the risk of Valiant spotting me. Valiant hug the mouse by its tail above his shield. I gasped as the snakes moved from their painted positions upwards towards the mouse. All three of the snakes that had been stationary now all tried to get the mouse from Valiant's grasp. One of the snakes almost caught the mouse only for Valiant to move it out of the snakes reach. I gagged knowing what would soon follow, knowing I did not want to watch that I pushed off from the door and ran down the hall fighting the bile rising in my mouth.

I heard the door make a noise as I ran away, knowing Valiant was likely not far behind I dared not stop. Quickly I skidded to a stop in the hallway where I spotted Valiant earlier, I briefly considered where to go, and spotting a small section of wall that created two arches I ran to hide behind it. I tried to control my breathing rate as the clink of armour got closer. It paused briefly before heading towards me once more, I side stepped back around the small section of wall stopping at the other side to the armour. It stopped and I held my breath, Valiant seemed satisfied likely annoyed but satisfied that he couldn't find me and the clunk of his armour began its noisy retreat. I was careful to hide back behind the wall until the armour covered man sounded far enough away.

Only now daring to release my breath I tipped my head against the wall as I brought big gulps of air into my needing lungs. I thought over everything I had seen as I finally regained control over my breathing. Nodding internally I rushed back to the lab and Gaius, eager to know what he thought.

Practically attempting to remove the door I speed into Gaius' lab; without uttering a word to the man reading through a potion book, I weaved my way to the bed to look over Ewan. Ewan looked a lot worse than when I left, his breathing harsher, his face paler, and his fever didn't appear to have gone down judging by the sweat trickling down Ewan's face and travelling to his already sweat soaked shirt.

Gasping in a breath I hurriedly informed Gaius of what I'd seen. "I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive." I informed Gaius slightly breathlessly, I decided to not tell Gaius that all the snakes had come alive. I knew he'd worry enough about one. "He's using magic." I concluded.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked as he looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief upon his face. It was clear that it would take a little more to convince him.

I gulped at the thought of what I would say next. My hand moved up and down of its own accord as I fought down the bile that still felt like it was rising. "The snake ate a mouse – one swallow, straight down." I explained, gulping I continued with my thought before my mind dwelled on the image of the mouse again. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield." I concluded glancing at Ewan and noticing the red bite marks standing out against his paling skin. "I have to tell Arthur." I informed Gaius as I turned already heading back to the door.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius questioned causing me to stop and spin. Gaius now stood where he previously had been sitting, a concerned look very obvious upon his face.

I thought for a second recalling the feeling I felt around Valiant, his shield winking at me and now the mouse incident. Thinking back on it briefly I realised that I hadn't noticed but my magic had been practically buzzing. As I had ran my magic fuelled my retreat making it quicker and quieter. I slightly wondered how I hadn't noticed I assumed it was because I was far too frightened at the time. "I know magic when I see it." I retorted pointing at Gaius slightly with my index finger on my right hand.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" Gaius asked in a condescending tone.

I was stunned, my blood ran cold as my eyes prickled with the threat of tears. "Don't you believe me?" I sadly wondered.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble." Gaius stated all emotion absent from his voice, a scowl; which I was beginning to fear, the only indication of any emotion. Gaius walked around the table behind him, placing himself closer to Ewan. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" He questioned as he faced me again.

"What does that matter?" I stuttered, the tears gathering in my eyes causing a water film to be cast over everything. I focused my attention upon not allowing my voice to break, I could release the tears once I left. However a break in my voice would inform Gaius that what he said bothered me. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" I resorted taking a shaky step towards Gaius pointing to the floor to emphasise that this effected the here and now.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight." Gaius told me, walking back towards me, forcing me to bite back the tears as he got closer.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" I wondered astonished as I moved a step towards Gaius, pointing to myself when I mentioned 'I' then allowed my arm to drop to its natural position.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius stated shaking his head slightly. Silence pierced the room as I locked gaze with Gaius, the tears still tingled, my eyes strained from the effort of not shedding them. Silently with the best angry glance I could muster I stepped to the side, walking forward and into my room, I let the door slam behind me as the tears streamed from my eyes.

The night was a strange one, after my tears had run dry I realised I'd left Arthur's gear in the lab. I could not bear to face Gaius, I didn't know what to say, needed more time to think everything over. I waited until the soft snores echoed through the lab and as quietly as possible sneaked in, grabbed Arthur's things and retreated back to my room. I cast my magic upon the items that needed to be cleaned and polished as I sat at my desk and began sharpening Arthur's blade. Everything raced through my head as I continued to work on the blade, once it was sharp I moved onto polishing Arthur's boots. I needed to distract myself, but the process of sharpening and polishing can only do so much to distract the mind. I sighed, once everything was finished I flopped onto the bed. Not bothering to change, only taking the time to relieve my chest of the ever tightening bandages.

The new day arrived too quickly, I still haven't managed to reach a decision about the events of what happened to Ewan and my discovery about Valiant. One thing I had decided, I needed to carefully guard Arthur, Valiant would likely be targeting the prince. My blood raced at the idea of Valiant targeting those snakes and their poison at Arthur. I threw on a clean shirt deciding to ditch the neckerchief for the day. This shirt had some fastening on its front that I tightened slightly, the bandages did not show.

Being around Arthur made everything clear, my magic heightened the scene around me. Ensuring I could see any detail that could be a threat to myself or the prince. I was a little unsure why my magic instinctively tried to protect Arthur, maybe it knew of this 'destiny' the dragon had spoken of. I shrugged myself out of my thoughts as I tightened the fastenings upon Arthur's chest piece. We watched as Arthur's opponent was readied his servant had retrieved a small ladder so that he could place the knight's helmet upon his head. I was shocked the man was tall and very muscular, I slightly feared that the strength of his attack would break Arthur regardless of the armour that surrounded him.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" I asked the shock of the size of the opponent laced my tone.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear." Arthur answered looking at the bear knight as I retrieved his shield. As the tournament processed the guard's rules had relaxed to allow servants to keep their charges equipment with them. There was no need for the show of giving out shields, not now in the final day before the final, the audience was too eager to know who the participating champions would be. "But he's slow." Arthur finished.

"Ah, and you're fast." I stated relief washing through me that Arthur had an advantage over the gigantic man. I reached back for Arthur's sword and dagger.

Arthur looked irritated. "Exactly." He stated. I slipped the blades into his sword belt as the bear knight left for the tournament grounds. I quickly snatched Arthur's helmet off the table and placed it securely under his right arm. Arthur started forward, off to the battle now that he was fully equipped, I patted his armour covered shoulder in what I hoped was reassurance. Arthur glanced at me and I offered him a smile, his lips twitched in reply he continued to his battle.

I wandered the village of tents, not wanting to watch the bear knight fight against Arthur, my stomach was already in knots with the fear that Valiant was targeting Arthur. I didn't want to cause myself further worry by viewing the battle in which Arthur was currently engaged. Passing by a large weapon stand I noticed Valiant picking up his helmet and sword from outside his tent. I locked eyes with the man I was slowly beginning to fear, Valiant caught me looking and cast a canister smile my way as he turned and walked away in the other direction. I stepped forward a few steps and noticed Gaius heading directly for me. Part of me wished to run and not talk to him, the other caused me to stay. I looked down as I nervously fiddled with the sword belt I had draped over my shoulder.

"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked as stopped a few feet from me.

"Fine." I replied coldly. "Just doing my job." I continued pushing the belt towards him slightly as if to show him evidence that I was doing so. "Minding my own business." I concluded as I glanced towards the fighting area, catching sight of Arthur I glanced back at Gaius, coldly smiled at him and walked away. I needed to lose myself within the tents, I was trying. My magic seemed to know exactly where Arthur was and seemed to be trying to draw me in that direction.

Finally no longer able to restrain my curiosity, I found myself leaning against the wall peering round it. As I watched Arthur blocked a powerful attack, I noticed what he had told me was right. The bear knight might be strong; that much was very obvious from the buckle the shield had taken upon receiving his blow, however the blow was slow. Well it was compared to the strike Arthur now made, the knight seemed to have either lost his shield somewhere in the fight, his empty arm seemed to hover like a ghost not knowing where it belonged. The knight seemed to realise this as well and brought his left arm to hold the sword as well. I could only imagine the force that blade now powered towards Arthur. It was blocked thankfully by Arthur's trusty shield.

Arthur pushed himself backwards, creating a gap and released his spin attack towards the bear of a knight. The knight blocked, barely avoiding the sweep of Arthur's blade as it swung back towards him. The knight attacked again meeting Arthur's blade this time. Arthur stepped forward sweeping an attack that caused the other knight to retreat backwards. A low attack had the opponent's blade pointed at the floor as he blocked the attack. The two hand grip on his sword seemed to me to make a shield of his own. With the bear knight left quite vulnerable Arthur used his speed and hit the knight's stomach with the pummel of his blade. Quickly running forward as the knight fell backwards in pain, Arthur parried with the opponent's blade forcing him to his knees from the angle. Not missing a beat Arthur's shield swung round knocking into the other's helmet. The bear knight fell backwards. Arthur was advanced to the final that would take part tomorrow, with one match left; I worried over who would face Arthur.

I tried not to watch Valiant fight the remaining opponent. I instead watched the back of Arthur's head. Looking past it to a tent just ahead every so often. The crowd was enough, Arthur and I also stood close enough to the battleground that we could hear every clash or scrape of metal. The crowd roared, I looked over briefly and felt the sick feeling return to my stomach. Of course Valiant won, my unease increased as I noticed Gaius hurrying to tend the beaten knight. Chills raced down my spine. I raced to where I had spotted Gaius earlier, as I waited I watched as the guards carried the freshly beaten knight out towards the castle and likely to the lab where Gaius could work upon him. Gaius followed shortly after, I watched form my position as Valiant's shield was placed next to Arthur's upon the display.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final." I stated causing Gaius to look at the display briefly. Worry swelled within me as I told Gaius what I feared was the reason Valiant had a spelled shield. "He'll use the shield to kill him."

I returned to Gaius' chambers, anxious to see Ewan and how his condition was progressing. With no plans to go out and seeing that Ewan would not be waking any time soon I risked removing my bandages. My shirt hung loosely around me, as I sat on a seat stationed next to Ewan. I learned back folding my arms across myself forcing my shirt to bunch up over my chest, therefore making my feminine features less noticeable. As I watched Ewan's breath seemed to become more laboured, the poison seemed to be entering its final stages.

I was so focused upon Ewan that when Gaius spoke I jumped slightly. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday… Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right." Gaius apologetically said, I refused to look him at first, he passed behind me stopping at my left-hand side. Upon Gaius stating that I was right I looked up at him, my mind still raced with all the thoughts that plagued me, my magic begged for action, wanting me to rid the menace the snakes posed to Arthur. As I had stared at Ewan my mind aided by my magic had conjured an image of Arthur laying in the same state, Valiant ridding off taking his shield and the only chance we had at an antidote with him. "We can't let Valiant get away with this." Gaius concluded shaking his head slightly.

"But we don't have any proof." I countered with slight coldness. I sat forward staring at Gaius hoping he had reached a decision that my mind hadn't.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant is using magic. The King would believe another knight." Gaius stated slight irritation evident in his voice as he looked at the clearly dying knight before us. I stared into the space before me not really seeing just drinking in the words as Gaius said them. Gaius sighed clearly burdened by what he would say next, I looked back at him to see sadness shinning in his eyes. I knew he wanted to help as much as I did, he might even be envisioning Arthur as I had. "But how we get the antidote… Well, that's another matter." Gaius whispered the last part.

I knew what I had to do, in that moment my next actions became very clear to me. Not saying a word I shifted from my seat and headed towards the door; grabbing my coat in the process, only half hearing Gaius call after me. "Merlin?" Not looking back I stepped round the door that was slightly ajar and began my navigation of the castle. My mind screaming at me to be careful without my bandages, I hopped Gaius would not mention this in the letters I knew he sent to my mother.

Sticking as much as possibly to the shadows I moved towards Valiant's room. As I neared the room I became very conscious of the lack of bandages hiding my chest. The night was not a warm one and I had to cross my arms over my feminine chest to warm myself. Also it prevented certain parts of my body showing anyone who happened to be looking my way how chilly I found the night air; not for the first time, I cursed my female body.

The door now inches away from me I glanced through the door, I could clearly see the lock securing the door in place. I mumbled to myself sending my magic to unlock the door. I knew I didn't really need the spell in this case my magic practically danced at the chance of doing something. I hadn't focused much on the spell my magic knew what I wanted, no, what I needed, I needed to be in this room. The lock slipped open with my hand as I traced it across the place the lock would be, I heard the metallic click of the lock returning to its unlocked position. With caution I pushed the door open just enough for me to sneak into the room. I firmly closed the door behind me.

Valiant's shield sat on the chair near the table as it had done the night before. As I glanced around I noticed a sword positioned within a stand just to the left of where I stood against the door. Drawing the sword I moved towards the snakes, I knew I had to be careful my magic knew as well, it built a small wall in front of me; one that would not stop an attack only slow it. I pointed the blade at the shield taking a few steps forward the tip of the sword connected with the shield. Drawing the tip across the two of the snake's heads in a line I wondered how I'd get them to come out. I knelt in a few inches from the shield looking over the snakes before me.

Knocking, a knocking noise caused my heart to pound. The door seemed to shake slightly, spinning around then quickly standing, I inched a little closer to the door. The knocking sound continued and my heart raced. I couldn't leave without what I came for, but I didn't know how to get it. My magic tingled a warning; I wondered over what, a hiss answered my silent question. I turned my head slightly, not wanting to turn, fearing the snake would retreat if I did. I noticed the snake's shadow cast upon the wall beside me and watched, waiting. The hissing continued as the shadow leaned slightly. It was too difficult to tell what was happening behind me via a shadow, I could not risk being bitten. Glancing behind me I watched the snake straighten testing the reach, it pulled back slightly readying its attack. I wasted no time, I focused upon my target; the head of the creature, not a second later the sword ripped through the body of the snake its head flying free. The shield sucked the dead body quickly into itself as the other snakes began their move from the shield, they hissed more violently, clearly angry at their kin's death. I didn't think, the blade dropped from my hand as I picked up the head and bolted from the room. I did not stop running, I dared not. I nearly removed Gaius' door in my haste to be inside the room.

Gaius seemed concerned at my flushed expression. I handed him the snake's head when he looked at me in a way that demanded an explanation. Shock crossed Gaius face as he placed the snake's head to the side and searched for something amongst his things. Taking the opportunity I excused myself to my room as I needed my bindings on. I had every intention of informing Arthur especially now I had proof and would soon have a knight as a witness. I wound the bandages quickly, my hands more than familiar with the task now. Once I finished the binding, fastening the end securely and lowering my shirt I rushed back into the lab.

Gaius had located a beaker upon which a tightened thin fabric was secured. As I arrived behind him I watched as he lifted the snake's head and lowered its fangs into the fabric. The fabric did its job perfectly, it allowed the fangs to think they were being used but did not prevent any of the venom making its way into the beaker. The venom was a cloudy looking substance, it dripped down the side of the beaker. Once Gaius was satisfied he had either collected all the venom available or enough venom to create an antidote he removed the snake's head from the fabric. Swirling the venom in the beaker he glanced at me as he walked towards his table that I was learned against and stated. "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur." I informed already two steps closer to the door.

"You'll need this." Gaius warned stepping back towards me, I stepped towards him and took the snake head he offered. I glanced down at it slightly freaked out by the feel of the dead head in my hand. "And Merlin, what you did was very brave." Gaius praised before I got too far away before turning to return to the work that now awaited him. I smiled slightly before rushing off to go inform Arthur that Valiant was using magic.

I quickly found myself in Arthur's room. He was just finishing off a meal as I entered, he looked irritated at me. Casually reminding me that I should knock, showing the head to Arthur I easily convinced him that this was more important than knocking. Arthur looked at me a little sceptically, he waited patiently as I explained in brief the magic snakes in Valiant's shield, explaining that I'd managed to cut the head that sat before him now.

"You?" Arthur asked in disbelief as he still continuing with his meal. I nodded, Arthur smirked looking at the head then up at me. "You chopped its head off?" A laugh hid behind the question.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." I stated quickly not raising to the teasing, determined to get across the importance of what was going on. "You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat." I continued, my words leaving me quickly in my determination to get Arthur to listen. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly seeming to reach a conclusion by himself.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur countered as he shook his head slightly.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." I informed pulling together all the information I had heard or witnessed about the day.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur sighed, standing up and turning away from me.

I couldn't afford to lose Arthur's attention now. I realised the information I still had I needed to share now. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened." I informed, Arthur stopped his retreat, placing his hands on the back of the chair he had been sat in he looked back at me as I continued. "If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Arthur visibly sighed taking everything I said into account. "Look at it!" I gestured to the snake head. I picked it up, holding the head in the space between us to emphasise my point. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur looked confused as he inched forward, he carefully took the snake's head from me. His hand brushing mine slightly. If this had not been such a dire situation I might have blushed, as it was my mind was far too focused as I watched Arthur examine the head for a little while. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." I spoke softly, scared to interrupt his thoughts with mine. Arthur's eyes locked with mine, a sadness seemed to swim within them. "I wouldn't lie to you." I told Arthur. I meant it. 'Not about this. Not about anything other than my secrets.' I mentally added.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." Arthur asked with care. His eyes swept over me as he asked, likely looking for any hint that I was lying. I stood with confidence a slight smile on my lips, I knew I told the truth.

"I swear it's true." I stated simply looking deep into Arthur's eyes, begging him to believe me.

Arthur took a calculating look into my eyes, nodding slightly as he stated. "Then I believe you." The words hummed around me, I'd never been so happy to have someone believe in me as I was now.

The matter was to be brought before the royal court. Arthur had that authority as did every knight of Camelot. However it was late, the court would take place in the morning. The night had sped with Arthur sending me on missions to gather everything necessary to summon the court. Arthur himself had done a lot of the tasks himself. He reassured me it was only because he would be speaking to knights that otherwise would not take well to being summoned to court in the morning by a servant. I silently sighed in relief as Arthur told me he would inform his father.

It was stage arranging the members for an event in the morning, a few of the court seemed irritated about the short notice. Other's simply thanked me and dismissed me. My legs ached from the walking long before everything was sorted. I was relieved when Arthur dismissed me for the night.

The day dawned far too quickly, my muscles still ached from the excessive walking the night before. The night had not granted me an easy rest, uncertainty about how the court would go had driven the sleepiness from me. I had only managed to succumb to the lull of sleep for a few precious hours before I was awoken.

Stretching my aching limbs I allowed myself a quick bath before dressing and quickly making my way to Arthur's chambers. I would not be allowed in the court normally, however if I attended with Arthur the guards would allow me in. We stood at the side awaiting Valiant as the lords and ladies of the court swarmed in the room. As Valiant took his place upon the other side of the walkway than us the others in the room all quickly found their places. Uther entered as the room quietened. As he walked down the aisle left in the middle of the room he sent an annoyed look in our direction.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked coldly as he passed us, shortly arriving at his seat he stopped.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur informed stepping into the aisle. I hovered, taking a step forward so that I was positioned some distance behind Arthur. However I dared not enter the aisle, I still had much to learn about the rules of the court and did not want to overstep my bounds.

Uther tensed at the mention of magic and cast his annoyed glare towards Valiant. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" He questioned softly.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous." Valiant stated as he stepped forward. He glared at Arthur as he continued. "I've never used magic." Valiant stopped in position in front of the king and with a slight smirk asked the question Arthur and I knew he'd ask. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have any evidence?" Uther asked as he looked at Arthur, not allowing a moment to pass between the end of Valiant's question and the start of his.

"I do." Arthur stated with a nod. He glanced back, locking eyes with me he motioned with his left arm for me to come forward. Jelly, my legs were jelly. Every step my knees threatened to buckle in fear of all the eyes being focused upon me.

The snake in my left hand I extended my arm as far as I could. Stopping just in front of Arthur as I placed the head into Uther's waiting hand. Looking at Valiant he seemed a little pale at the sight of his snake's head but I knew this would not be enough. Uther, snake head in hand turned from the court and examined the evidence carefully. He looked at the head from every angle, ensuring its authenticity.

Uther finally content that the snake head was real handed it to a knight standing close by so that the court could continue. "Let me see this shield." Uther demanded his arm extended out towards Valiant.

Suddenly fearing for the king despite his hatred of magic I stood upon my toes and whispered into Arthur's ear. "Don't let him get too close."

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur cautioned as he drew his sword, Uther sent an annoyed look Arthur's way but allowed the caution without word. Uther glanced at Valiant then Arthur before returning to the shield. Valiant a confused look upon his face also exchanged glances with the king and Arthur. Uther placed his gloved hand upon the shield, swiping it over the seemingly smooth surface.

The door rattled open and closed and a voice whispered "Merlin." Arthur turned before I did, his nerves likely making him super aware of everything that was going on. I glanced behind me to see Gaius, I couldn't judge why he was there so I cautiously moved a step towards him before looking back at Arthur.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur informed allowing me to leave his side. I quickly hurried to Gaius' side.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." I heard Valiant inform the king.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur countered seemingly in annoyance.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" The king's quite but very cold voice echoed towards me.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote." Gaius whispered two words at me. The two words I did not want to hear, my heart raced, blood drained from my face as my fear for Arthur grew. I placed my right hand over my eyes and squeezed the sides of my head slightly. Looking back at Arthur I felt myself pale further as I realised what he was saying. "He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked as Gaius explained briefly that he had left Ewan briefly. Only briefly, but briefly had been a moment too long.

"He should be here…" Arthur stated turning to face me and Gaius. I could hardly bear to look Arthur in the eyes, the pleading I could see there. I looked back at Gaius as he explained some things, my heart pounded as Arthur's boots echoed through the hall with every step closer he took. "Where's Ewan?" Arthur asked quietly.

I gulped down the emotions that swirled within me, glancing quickly behind Arthur I noticed Uther's glare fixed upon me. Quickly looking back at Arthur I quietly repeated the words Gaius had said to me, the words he didn't want to hear. The words I did not want to believe. "He's dead." Arthur's face paled before me, he seemed to stop breathing as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm waiting!" Uther's irritated voice boomed in the silence around us.

Arthur looked back at his father, then turned and looked at the crowd to the side of the room before his gaze swept back over to Valiant and then Uther. With a heavy breath Arthur crossed the distance to return to his previous position. Arthur looked down and with slight emotion stated. "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations." Uther stated clearly irritated. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Anger rose within Uther's voice.

The brief silence was almost deafening as Arthur prepared himself for what was to come before answering. "No." Uther clearly was not impressed with Arthur's answer, Arthur likely panicking looked at him then Valiant then he pivoted slightly and his eyes momentarily locked with mine. Arthur seemed desperate, wanting to force his father to believe him. "But my servant fought…"Arthur started, pointing at me.

"Your servant?" Uther interrupted in a voice that was practically a hiss as his nose wrinkled with displeasure. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther asked with the same venom in his tone.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur informed a pleading evident in his voice.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant questioned as he walked to the kings side and looked at me with a mocking tone.

I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth. My legs propelled me forward to Arthur's side. "I've seen those snakes come alive!" The moment I finished my sentence I knew I had made a mistake. Arthur who had turned briefly upon my arrival at his side looked away in shame. But the look on Uther's face, nothing could have prepared me for the anger that was visible there. Valiant's smirk mocked me from the side of my vision, my eyes frozen upon the horror of the anger in Uther's glare.

"How dare you interrupt?!" Uther practically snarled. He paused briefly before ordering. "Guards" The guards that had escorted Valiant into the court chambers now paced towards me. They both grabbed one of my arms and turned me, marching away from the assembly towards the door of the hall.

"My Lord." I heard Valiant say.

"Wait!" Uther commanded, I looked back with disbelief. Arthur send me a sympathising look.

Valiant puffed himself up, clearly enjoying being in charge of the situation. "I'm sure he was merely mistaken." He declared to the room. I felt the guards grip on me loosen slightly. "I wouldn't want him punished on my account" Valiant whispered to Uther, my magic made the brief conversation all too clear in my ears.

Uther looked at Valiant clearly impressed. "You see?" Uther questioned Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves – with gallantry and honour." He stated emphasis clearly landing upon the words 'true knight', 'gallantry' and 'honour'.

I noticed Arthur nod slightly before he hung his head. "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant stated as he effectively rubbed salt into the defeated Arthur's wounds. Arthur's head had risen and turned to Valiant as he spoke, I could feel Arthur's distaste at the mention of being afraid to fight.

"Is this true?" Uther questioned as he closed the gap between himself and Arthur. I could not believe he doubted his son so. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked with displeasure.

"No!" Arthur stated briefly.

The silence screamed as Uther stared at his son whispering with concern. "Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

The guards still held me in place. I wanted to be free to reassure Arthur we would find some other way to prove Valiant's use of magic. I could only watch as Arthur was cornered in, he took half a step back as he thought what to say. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding." Arthur stated the emotion rung in my ears though he hid it well. "I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." Arthur concluded sheathing his sword. His gaze flickered from Uther to Valiant. "Please accept my apology." Arthur asked staring at the ground before Valiant.

"Accepted." Valiant stated. Arthur nodded slightly his gaze briefly looking at the annoyed and disapproving face of Uther before fixing upon the flood again. Arthur stepped backwards before turning and leaving the room. As Arthur passed me I shrugged myself out of the guards loose grip, they allowed it.

Standing still I gazed at Valiant, hatred bubbled as I noticed the triumphant gleam in his eyes. Knowing I needed to see Arthur I tore my glare away from Valiant to look at Gaius. He lowered his head, he was annoyed at himself but knew I would take the blame. I nodded slightly and exited the room, following Arthur's retreating figure to his chambers.

When I arrived in Arthur's chambers he was leaned against the table with his back facing the door. I stepped in I couldn't get close as emotion and fear stilled my steps. Arthur knew I was there, I'd seen his head turn slightly upon the door opening, he was waiting for something, I did not know what. "I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." Arthur scolded his voice soft, he shook his head as he spoke. I knew he regretted trusting me, but I also knew I hadn't lied to him.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." I joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. Arthur looked at me anger boiled in his blue eyes.

"'Didn't go to plan'?!" He questioned as he stood up. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward!" Arthur continued his voice raising in volume and anger with each word. The anger was so viable on his face it was practically alight, Arthur's temper exploded as he yelled. "YOU HUMILIATED ME!"

I forced my lips to remain closed, I practically chocked on his words the tears began to pool in my eyes again. I forced them back focusing instead on what needed to be done. Arthur turned from me, a look of disgust clear as day. "We can still expose Valiant." I countered walking towards Arthur's right hand side, determination and fear powered my moves.

Arthur sighed. "I no longer require your services."

"You're sacking me?" I asked in an almost chocked tone.

"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur replied.

I could not stop the tears pooling now, taking a step forwards I stated the words that I knew in my heart to be true. "You can trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur contradicted me. He flanked at me for only a moment spitting as he told me to leave. I gulped down the sharp intake of breath that would inform Arthur I was moments from tears. Taking one last look at his face, even though I could only see the side I turned and without looking back exited the room.

I ran through the halls, the tears no longer restrained streamed down my face. I was thankful no one was in the streets, I passed no one but I didn't look around enough to care. I knew where I was heading and people or no people I would get there. The tears and emotions did make it hard to see and breath but it was a punishment I deserved.

My eyes dry of tears I entered the courtyard I looked back up at the castle and thought to myself briefly. I knew where I wanted to go I just wondered silently if I should see Gaius beforehand. Deciding against it I walked to the place I wanted to go. I needed to vent some of my anger and thought this would be a good way to do so.

"Where are you?" I yelled at the seemingly empty cave. "I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!" I yelled as I paced back and forth. I but my anger into every word, it felt good just to be yelling. Once I managed to express all my anger in my yelling I was left rather emotional exhausted. Pacing for a while longer I decided it didn't matter about the dragon "That's it. Goodbye." I claimed fully prepared to leave.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon stated stopping my retreat. I looked back into the cave as the dragon lowered itself from above me onto the stone in front of me.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" I questioned, my anger beginning to boil again.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." The dragon replied smugly.

"Oh great." I stated sarcastically shrugging slightly, I had forgotten how irritating the dragon could be. "Just what I needed, another riddle." I concluded.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." The dragon contradicted as he stretched his neck out so that his face was closer to me than before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked half raising my arms to show my annoyance at the riddles.

The dragon smirked at me slightly, raising his head slightly he looked down his nose at me as he replied. "You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning." Having finished what it wanted to say the dragon stood on his perch and without wasting a movement kicked the ground as his wings spread. Flying into the cave above.

Annoyance pulsed through my veins as I yelled. "Just give me a straight answer."

'What do I do now? What can I do? Arthur's in danger! I have to protect Arthur!' I thought as my legs carried me away. I sat on the cold stone steps of the main castle. Just thinking over everything, trying to work out how I could help Arthur, or convince Uther of Valiant's magic use, or both. I crossed my arms around my legs, pulling them against my chest, it was colder than I thought but I don't want to go back to my room, not yet, not until I have an answer.

"Hello, Merlin." A soft voice called. I glanced up and realised that the voice belonged to Gwen.

"All right?" I answered.

Gwen sat down at my right-hand side, gathering herself as I stared out at the courtyard in front of us. "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked in a concerned tone. I nodded slowly and deliberately, Gwen sighed. "What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" I quizzed sighing slightly. I'd already convinced myself that it was up to me. Although knowing another person was relying upon me to find the answer was more pressure than I could take right now.

"Because it is! Isn't it?" Gwen stated as if it was obvious. "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." Gwen added in an encouraging tone.

I scoffed slightly and looking at Gwen I sighed as I asked. "And how do I do that?"

"I don't know." Gwen stated after a brief pause.

I nodded slightly looking away from Gwen to my left-hand side. I rocked slightly backwards and forwards in an effort to warm myself from the cold. As I pitched forward I noticed a stone guard dog holding a stone shield. I smiled to myself as I recalled an incantation I had read a few days ago. "That's it." I whispered mostly to myself.

I pushed myself off the cold steps, Gwen seemed concerned as she called after me. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer, I'd already arrived to where I was headed.

I stood in front of the statue for a moment as I thought. When I reached no other conclusion I reached my arms around the stone and attempted to lift it. As I expected it did not budge upwards, it did however tilt slightly, this sparked a new idea in my head. Noticing Gwen standing beside me I glanced up at her and questioned. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

Gwen looked at me with a confused expression before she vanished to shortly re-appear carting a wheelbarrow. Working together we managed to tip the statue into the wheelbarrow, I thanked Gwen and she told informed me that it was no trouble but wondered how a stone dog would help. I reassured that it would help me think. She seemed a little sceptical but none the less agreed to assist me up the stairs.

It was very tiring and challenging to wheel the stone dog up to Gaius' lab but we finally arrived. I thanked Gwen for all her help, she brushed it off and went on her way. Ensuring the door was unlocked I used the dog to push the door open. I didn't stop, Gaius looked at me with a confused expression that trumped Gwen's. "What are you doing with that?" He asked as I continued on towards my room.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." I replied as I turned back towards Gauis to lift the statue over the few steps that placed my room on a slightly higher level than the lab. I smiled at Gaius as he gave a nod, returning to the work he was doing. Once I had the statue and wheelbarrow in my room I used my magic to lift the heavy dog and place it upright upon the floor of my room. I wheeled the barrow to the other side of my room so I'd remember to return it. With everything set I retrieved my magic book from under the loose floorboard I had found a few nights before. I stepped over my bed, so that I was closer to the stone dog but sat upon the bedding as I flicked through the pages trying to recall where I had seen the incantation.

This was the page, I inched closer to the book, my whole body tingling with the chance to help Arthur if I could master this spell. The book gave a brief description about what the spell was for all of which I had read before so I skipped over. I placed my finger under the words of the incantation so that my eyes would focus solely upon them as I slowly read them. "_Bebay odothay._" I started, I hit the page slightly trying to figure out how the words were sounded out. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I looked at the dog, it was still stone.

Sitting up straight now that I had found the page, I focused my energy on what I needed to do. I glared at the dog forcing my magic to lock onto it. The magic swirled around it, unsure how to act. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted again, looking at the book for reassurance that those were the words. Looking up again the dog still sat in stone.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted once more changing the emphasis in the words. Still nothing. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I tried whilst standing on my stool and pointing at the dog that irritatingly remained stone. I could feel my magic reacting it grew in layers around the dog, waiting for me to order it correctly. I rose my hands slightly in annoyance then slapped them against my legs as I crouched sill standing on my stool as I wondered what I was doing wrong.

Still crouched I left my stool and slowly approached the dog. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I whispered directly into its ear. I moved to the side of its nose to watch as nothing changed, glancing away I glared back at it. I knew I was running out of ideas. I decided to consult the book again the spell greeted me, the very same words I had been reciting. The book gave no indication of how they should be spoken. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted quickly locking my eyes upon the stone beast.

I was tired I knew I was, I stared at the dog for a short while then paced the problem out. I threw the book onto the bed in anger. 'Why did the people who wrote this not include a little section on how to pronounce the spell?' I mentally questioned. I threw myself on the bed, back first. Stretching my muscles out as I laid spread eagle, head hanging over the side. I sighed in exhaustion, I couldn't get Arthur from my mind. I knew if he died it was my fault, I just didn't see how I could stop him dying. There was one thing I could try, Arthur would never agree but I had to try.

I found myself at Arthur's chambers before I realised it. The door was left open so I walked slowly through the door. Arthur stood staring into the fire that blazed in the fireplace He sensed my movement and glanced briefly at me before rolling his eyes and turning his head back to look at the blazing fire. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur stated coldly.

Ignoring the pain that pierced through me at those words I set myself to the task I had set myself. "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow." I begged of him, Arthur seemed irritated "He'll use the shield against you." I finished.

"I know." Arthur stated.

I was confused and a little touched, he still believed me. Even though I had caused him humiliation. I blinked, the answer seemed obvious if he knew that Valiant would use his magic shield. "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I said shaking my head slightly at the stubborn look in Arthur's eyes.

"Don't you understand?" Arthur asked his voice raising as he locked eyes with me again. "I can't withdraw." He stated, I frowned in confusion. "The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" He concluded, I understood that he needed to make an impression on the people but he couldn't do that if he was dead.

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." I informed my own anger tinting my concerned voice.

"Then I die." Arthur stated, leaving no room for argument.

I did not understand why he would do this to himself, was his pride really worth more than his life? He could gain back the people's trust, but only if he lived to try. "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I asked coldly.

"Because I have to try. It's my duty." Arthur stated just as coldly. I looked him over, it was obvious to me he was scared but he was placing his life on the line for duty. It was my duty to protect Arthur; whether he acknowledged it or not, I had to give my all as well. I turned and left quietly, determination coursing through me. 'I will master this spell, I'll master it to save Arthur's life. I'll master it for Arthur!' I mentally chanted to myself.

For the next several hours I chanted the incantation over and over. I began to tire, I had long since removed my binding the badages had begun to dig into me and distracted me. They lay pooled around where I had positioned myself. I sat on the floor leaning against the end of my bed, legs outstretched in front of me, the book held in my lap, both hands keeping it from closing. My head was heavy my eyes burned with the effort of consciousness. Never the less I continued to chant, morning was fast approaching. The final battle was fast approaching.

"_Bebay odothay… arisan quickum._" I tiredly whispered out managing to look at the dog as I cast the spell but not a moment longer. I closed my eyes allowing them a little rest as I continued to chant. With my eyes resting I focused on different ways to pronounce the words. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I took a deep breath, the words were getting harder to focus on. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" A bark startled me, my eyes strained struggling to open. Once they managed to open my tired eyes glanced upon the living dog that had replaced the stone one. I gasped as the dog continued to bark. "I did it!" I cheered to myself.

I laughed slightly, the dog was not happy about that and it lunged slightly for me. I quickly forced myself to stand as the dog all but chased me out of the room. I ensured my door closed behind me. I gasped in shock a little, my tired body not able to deal with the sudden movement after spending so long in one position.

I decided I would deal with the dog when I returned, Arthur was more important. I quickly made my way to the main door, the distance seemed greater than usual. As I neared the door it opened as a worried looking Gaius stormed in. "Arthur's fighting Valiant!" He proclaimed.

"I know. I'm on my way." I stated moving past him. I took half a step before skidding back and warning Gaius. "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." I marched out, ignoring the slightly confused look upon Gaius' face. I needed to get to Arthur, nothing else mattered. Everything else could wait, Arthur could not.

Ignoring my cramping muscles and my tired body I ran, I hadn't the time to delay. My magic seemed to sense my urgency and urged my muscles into action, it helped fuel my tired steps. As I arrived at the wall I noticed all the people that had gathered to watch this fight, they were all cheering and shouting as the battle was fought. I quickly brought my attention to Arthur and Valiant. As I watched Arthur seemed to be on the defence, a part of me registered Uther on the edge of his seat a hand grasping his arm rest with a look of concern on his face.

I waited for my opportunity, Arthur hit Valiant's helmet off, then proceeded to remove his own to keep the fight fair. I wasn't really watching the match I was watching the distance between them. I needed Valiant to be far enough so that everyone would see the snakes when they emerged. My throat felt thick when I noticed Arthur pull down his hood of chainmail, his hair was damp from sweet, and he seemed to radiate his own light still, my heartbeat increase at this unfamiliar sight.

I placed a hand upon my heart, I wasn't scared not at this moment. I had the upper hand so why was my heart racing. I decided I would puzzle over it later. Flushing I realised my binding was left in my dog guarded room, I bent forward slightly so my shirt hung straight down, no longer touching my skin. I couldn't allow it to.

Valiant's shield connected with Arthur's chin forcing his face upwards and his body to tumble down. Valiant did not give Arthur a change to recover, with a fierce battle cry that caused my magic to scream in panic he leapt at Arthur his boot preventing Arthur using his shield and swung the sword towards Arthur. Arthur rolled away ditching his shield in the process.

Arthur now fully on the defence quickly stood and faced his opponent. Valiant smirked at Arthur, as if it was already set that Arthur would lose this fight. Valiant engaged in a three sword swings. One high swing from the right, followed swiftly by a low swing from the left. Valiant's foot stood upon Arthur's blade and the final strike a sweep upwards from the left caused Arthur to abandon his blade.

Arthur threw himself at Valiant's shield his left hand clasping Valiant's right preventing him from swinging his sword. Valiant pushed Arthur against the wooden panelling of the edge of the arena not far away from me. Valiant pushed off, Arthur still clinging on. As they reached the middle of the arena once more Valiant succeeded in shaking Arthur off. Knowing I could waste no more time I extended my left hand towards the shield. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted with what I knew now to be the correct pronunciation.

My eyes tingled as my magic rushed to do my bidding, it raced through my hand to the shield I had locked my gaze upon. The magic activated the two living snakes, they hissed their arrival as they defended themselves from Arthur. I watched most of the crowd stand in shock.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" I heard Valiant scold the snakes.

"He is using magic." Uther whispered.

Arthur glanced at his father, his hands up as his only defence. He quickly looked back at Valiant and the treat of the snakes. "And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur stated a little breathlessly.

Valiant laughed. He looked down, the snakes following his command left the shield and pooled onto the floor awaiting orders. "Kill him!" Valiant yelled. Arthur dodged backwards being careful to avoid the snakes and their fangs that he knew carried a deadly poison.

"Arthur!" Morgana called drawing my attention to her, she had stolen the sword of the knight standing next to her and tossed Arthur the weapon. Arthur caught the hilt of the blade and spun around quickly, this caused Valiant to back off. Arthur then focused his attention to the snakes that were almost upon him and slashed the sword beheading both creatures in one sweep.

I sighed in relief, leaning forward again knowing this fight would soon be over and could not be found out by Arthur. Not now. Arthur quickly engaged Valiant in sword play once more. A few parries and Arthur steeped forward, thrusting his sword through Valiant as he held the man against him. It almost looked like a hug if you ignored the blade sticking through Valiant's side. Arthur whispered something to Valiant but I wasn't sure what, I was also too tired to use my magic to enhance the sound.

Arthur twisted his blade inside Valiant, delivering a killing blow. Valiant fell to the floor, the crowd cheered, Arthur panted, Uther nodded, and I smiled. Everyone was pleased at the outcome of this battle. Arthur who was still breathing heavily took a moment to look at the audience applauding him then finally turned towards me and the exit.

My heat raced again, it seemed to gather speed with every step closer to me he took. Arthur was limping slightly as he exited. An exhausted smile slipped onto Arthur's face as he was about to pass me. He tapped my shoulder in an appreciative way, I was forced against the wall by the force of it. Arthur continued his journey to his tent. I sighed in relief, keeping a slight lean I hurried to return to the safety of Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was awaiting me, I smiled at him and he gave me a quick hug before he told me he'd released the dog then hid on the balcony he'd fallen off when we first met. He'd purposely left the main door open and the dog quickly bored of him and ran out into the halls. I thanked him and asked him to awaken me later as I walked with heavy feet towards my room. Arriving in my room I scooped my book of magic up off the floor and carefully hid it back under the loose floorboard before collapsing face first onto the bed. I was asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

Gaius awoke me later in the evening, an hour or so before the feast for the champion was to take place. I was thankful for both the chance to rest and for being awakened so I had a chance to wash and ready myself for the feast. I would attend as Gaius' assistant to keep an eye upon everything once again. I carefully ensured my binding was in place, I realised I would have to wash some clothes soon as they were all piling up. I'd likely have to mend a few of them after their days wear. I slipped into a clean shirt, trousers and undergarments. Placing a clean neckerchief around my neck. I would be extra careful tonight after my blonder earlier.

The hall was filled with people however Uther was able to quieten even the loudest places. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Uther stated as he clapped, everyone joined in myself included.

I froze, my eyes locked onto him, the rest of the world dissolving away. He'd obviously washed but that was not why I had frozen. I found myself quite unable to breathe as I looked him up and down. His clothes were just a simple chainmail and tunic covering it, a clock bellowing out behind him. That also was not what had caused my shut down. He wore a crown, it was only a simple thing a band of gold about an inch wide with some stones placed at calculated distance apart lay all around the crown. With his hair brushed slightly to the side and the crown circling his head I decided that he looked almost like an angel. He was only missing the wings.

"My Lady." I heard Arthur say to Morgana as he held his arm for her to take. I felt my face flush as my breath rushed back to me. How had I gotten so drawn into Arthur's appearance? I wondered to myself as the world came back into focus. I placed my hands behind my back.

"My champion." I heard Morgana reply with a slight curtsy as she took Arthur's arm.

I turned to Gaius who stood by my left-hand side and stated. "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

Gaius leaned towards me. "Not all of them." He informed glancing over me before continuing. "And he owes it all to you."

Arthur and Morgana continued through the aisle in the crowd. My eyes never strayed much from Arthur. He and Morgana began talking however the room was too loud and I was too far away to hear. I didn't really care for the conversation either. They stopped not far from us, the room hummed to life as the people began talking and moving once more now that Arthur was present. Gaius learned towards me intending to continue talking to me.

"You're quite taken with him aren't you?" Gaius asked.

"Who?" I questioned genuinely confused.

Gaius motioned in front of us at Arthur and Morgana who were discussing something. "You know very well who!" He stated.

My checks burned with the intensity of my blush at what Gais was hinting towards. "I – I'm not taken with him at all." I stuttered.

Gaius chuckled. "I saw you when he entered Merlin. You can't hide this forever." He informed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated, I hadn't a clue.

Gaius looked at the couple who seemed to be having a bit of an argument then looked back at me, he smiled softly as he said. "You like him."

"Of course I like him, he's not a total prat all the time." I countered. Sure Arthur could be annoying but the trust he had placed in me yesterday spoke volumes about him. It showed that even though he knew what his duties included he was willing to listen to others.

"That's not what I mean… oh, never mind." Gaius sighed.

I was about to counter when I heard the Lady Morgana "Fine!" she stated loudly.

"Fine." I heard Arthur reply in a teasing tone. Arthur turned and seeing me walked towards me. Gaius shot me a look that I did not understand as he moved away into the throng of people. "Can you believe Morgana?" Arthur asked I turned to face him taking a deep breath to try to control my pounding heart. My eyes did a quick sweep of him before fixing on his eyes. I couldn't look at him for long, it caused something like sparks to run under my skin. I silently wondered if my magic was acting up.

"She says she saved me." Arthur scoffed "Like I needed any help." He stated in an irritating way. 'Oh you needed more help that you know about Arthur.' I thought as our eyes lock again briefly before I turned my head away once more. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." Arthur stated in an almost apology. I looked at him as he spoke, slowly getting used to the way the crown looked upon his head.

I smiled slightly. "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." I said jokingly, Arthur made a very amusing face that I found hard not to laugh at. I was only teasing him but the look of distaste on Arthur's face was more than worth it.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Arthur informed staggering out the 'Uh' longer than necessary.

I nodded slightly not really registering what Arthur had said. I had expected some resistance in the first place that was why I decided to say it. "Your servant?" I asked with a slight laugh as his words finally registering. "You sacked me." I stated.

Arthur smiled slightly as he said with a shrug. "Now I'm rehiring you." A full grin spread across my face as I snorted my disbelief at the situation. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." Arthur listed glancing backwards and forwards between me and the crowd of people.

I felt my grin fall from my face as his list continued, he seemed to be making things up on the spot. I mentally cursed myself for saving him, again.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has ****followed this story or added it as a favourite, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I can't promise the next chapter will be up any quicker, but I'll post as often as I can. These chapters just take a long time to write, I hope you understand and enjoy the story.**

**Word count: 20,962.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

Guest: I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I thought for a while that Merlin being a girl would defiantly been interesting, there are a few others out there where Merlin is a girl, but I finally decided to give it a shot myself. I'll update as often as I can but these chapters take a long time to write and I do have to work, sleep and eat. But when I'm not busy I plan on continuing onwards, I really want to get to the Poisoned Chalice episode it's my favourite, so that'll keep me going for now. :D

jLinsmith89: Thank you I'm really pleased you're enjoying it and I really do hope that you continue to do so. I promise to update as frequently as I can. :)

A Klim: Thanks it really makes me happy that people like it and that they are taking the time to tell me so as well :D. I like that idea, I'll have to do some thinking about how to possibly include a scene like that. I feel that it would have to be a little further into the story, once they have bonded a bit more and after Merlin becomes more familiar with the goings on within the castle (possibly after Arthur no doubt starts suspecting Merlin of being a girl). I may include it as a dream but that is just my initial thought, as I get further into this there may come a time when I could involve a ball. Oooooh, I know what I might do, I'll have it as a masquerade that way Arthur can dance with Merlin without either himself or others realizing it (depending where I am in the story).


End file.
